Freshman Year
by PurpleBoo
Summary: Prequel to The New Girl's Fire and Trip to the Capitol. Panem High school story. Don't have to read before reading this but I think you should. This is all about what happened freshman year before Katniss came along. EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED! Some victors hated each other. Peeta/Glimmer Peeta/Johanna/Gale Annie/Finnick Cato/Clove How did these couples happen? NO KATNISS!
1. Johanna

**Prequel to The New Girl's Fire and Trip to the Capitol. Dont have to read before reading this but I think you should. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1 "Johanna"

**Johanna's POV**

The clock right by my bedside strikes midnight. I hear the ring while I lay in bed and take a deep breath. It's official. I'm fifteen years old, oh God, I'm _old_.

I should be sleeping but I can't. I refuse to. It's not because I'm excited about it being my birthday; I'm actually upset. This is one of the worst days for me to sleep. My parents, my real parents, died a week before my birthday, at least that's what I've been told. I was five when the car crash happened so I don't remember many details. My father was driving the car with my pregnant mother in the passenger's seat, and me in the back. Something happened causing my father to swirl off the bridge and into the lake. The memories of what happened next are fuzzy. All I remember is the burning of the water filling my lungs and waking up in a hospital. Since I was five I've been bounced around lots of homes. Finally in the 5th grade there was a family that wanted to keep me. Blight and his wife can't have a kid; that's why they wanted me. They're nice but I don't love them. I don't think I can love, they're just home to me.

It's 12:15 when I hear a rock hitting my window. I don't have to look out to know who it is. I climb out of bed and go and open the window.

"Peeta. What are you doing here?" I ask, looking down at him. My room's on the second floor and there's no way could he climb the tree right next to my window.

"Hello to you too!" He yells too loud.

"Shh!" I hiss at him. "Peeta, shut up. Do you want to wake up everyone in my house?"

"Oh stop complaining about my loudness and get dressed." He throws a brown bag through my window barely missing my face. I didn't notice he was holding it until now.

"For what?" I smile at him.

"You'll see." He smiles back.

I leave the window and find the bag Peeta threw right next to my door. I'm surprised there wasn't a noise of some kind from the bag which clearly hit the door. The brown bag has a note attach to it. I turn on my lamp and sit on my bed to read the note.

_Happy birthday, Johanna. It's time for your very special birthday surprise girl! Now put on the clothes I picked out and I don't want to hear from Peeta that you were complaining to him about it. Put everything on or no surprise! Love you :)_

_~Annie_

Since everything in the bag is from Annie I expect to find a dress or fancy skirt that I would never wear, but instead I find brown pajama bottoms and a dark green long sleeve shirt with three light green handprints on it. Just when I think Annie is giving me a break from wearing ridiculous things on my birthday I find a sash labeled "The Sassy Birthday Girl". Oh Annie dear, could you be anymore cheesy?

I quickly put on the top and bottom not wanting Peeta to wait any longer. I grab a leather bag and stuff a comb, sweater, and the embarrassing sash in there. I go back to the window and toss my bag to Peeta who catches it with one hand. I climb out of my window and climb to the tree like a pro. It isn't my first time sneaking out of the house past midnight. It doesn't take me long to find my way the ground.

"You're like a squirrel, I swear," Peeta jokes.

"Shut up," I mumble as I pull him into a tight hug.

"Well...Happy Birthday, Mason," he whispers to me.

"Jeez...thanks, Mellark," I whisper back.

Peeta and I met the first day of school. He found out my birthday was the day before school started and told me "Happy Birthday, Mason". He called me Mason because he didn't know my first name. I replied "Jeez…thanks, Mellark" because I felt like it. It's been an inside joke since.

We pull apart after a while and he stares at me, raising an eyebrow. I look over my body thinking I might have forgot something but I didn't see it.

"What?" I ask him a little annoyed.

"Where's the sash?" He asks mockingly.

"I'll put it on before we get...wherever you're taking me. So lets go, shall we?"

On the walk to…somewhere, Peeta and I talk about tomorrow. It will be the first day of school. We're freshman and that means a new school, and new classmates. We've heard about Panem High; the cliques, the teachers, we've heard it all. Nothing about it surprises me. At the top of the food chain are the Careers. The rest... don't really matter. The groups are ranked from numbers 1-12.

The One, Two, and Four groups usually join together as the Careers. Other cliques are based on whom you hang with and who you are.

We walk through the town and head to the forest. We walk until we reach a fence I never knew was there.

"Why are we at a fence?" I ask.

Peeta doesn't response. He simply jumps on the fence and starts climbing over it. I watch him for a moment before throwing my bag over and climbing it myself. Once my feet touch the floor Peeta takes my hand and leads me to a trail. I'm not sure where we're going but I trust Peeta knows where he's going. Soon I can see light from a fire up ahead and I stop Peeta from going any further.

"What?" He gives me a confused look.

"I need to put my sash on or Annie will drive me crazy all night."

He laughs and waits for me to put it on before leading me to my surprise. We get past two big trees and then see a fire with Annie, Finnick, and Gale sitting around it on logs. I smile as they scream happy birthday to me.

"Thanks guys." I take a seat on a log and Peeta shares one with Annie. "I didn't expect to be in the woods."

"It was Peeta's idea," Finnick tells me.

"Well, yeah. Being you're obsessed with trees I'd figure you'd like this." Peeta smiles.

"I am not obsessed with trees, Peeta. I just happen to like them a lot."

"More than the normal person does," Annie mumbles.

"Shush," I murmur pushing my index finger to my lips.

"Enough small talk!" Gale exclaims. "Let's get on with some food."

"Fatty," Annie mumbles.

"Ha, ha." Gale sticks his tongue out at her.

God, my friends are weird.

Finnick pulls out a bag of marshmallows, a box of graham crackers, and a box of chocolate. Where did that all come from? Did he even bring a bag? Whatever. I guess where having s'mores. _Yum_. Annie hands out some sticks for making them. As we hang them over the fire Ann, Fin, Peet, and Gale tell old stories about me.

"I'll always remember the first words Jo said to me when we met," Annie starts off. "_Poor mad girl, are you gonna cry_?"

"How charming!"

"Shut up, Gale," I say with a smile.

"Boy you hated, Annie," Finnick blows on his s'more.

"Sure did!" I wiggle my eyebrows at Annie.

"Well I wasn't too fond of you either, Mason," Annie responds.

"I don't think Johanna liked me when we first met either," Gale says.

"Yeah me too," Finnick adds.

They all turn to Peeta who's silently eating his s'more. I guess they expect him to agree. We smile at each other.

"Johanna's always liked me."

I nod my head.

"Really?" Gale says, a bit mad about it.

I shrug. "It's hard not to like him."

"Tell me about it," Annie agrees with me. "He has a way with words."

"Okay, can we get back to Johanna?" Finnick has the same tone as Gale. _Odd_.

"I have a better idea!" Annie squeaks and pulls a bag from behind her log.

She hands me the bag. "Here! It's from Fin and me."

I smile as I pull out the…dress? It's brown, thin-strapped and looks like it would fit me perfectly. I doubt I'll ever wear this. Finnick whistles at the sight of it and I roll my eyes.

"Thanks, guys."

"You're welcome. I know you don't really wear dresses but maybe you'll use this one. It will surely grab _someone's_ attention." She winks at me as Finnick glares at Peeta.

I don't understand where these two got the idea of Peeta and I from. We're just friends, best of. If I was ever going to be with one of the three of them I would say it'd be Gale. Sure Finnick's good looking, but he's not my type, plus it's obvious Annie and Finnick like each other. Why they haven't gone out yet is a question no one can answer. Peeta's just…I don't know. There's nothing wrong with him but I just can't see myself with him. It's not so much that _he's_ not my type but that_ I'm_ not his type. He deserves better than me.

"Gale?" I raise an eyebrow.

"I left my gift at my house."

"Me too," Peeta says.

"Mason, take a walk with me." Gale jumps off his log.

"Why? When we get back is there going to be cake or something?" I say jokingly.

The look they share together tells me that there will be. I laugh. Gale grabs my arm and pulls me past the two big trees where Peeta and I came from. We keep walking until we reach the fence. I'm surprised when Gale starts to climb onto it.

"What are you doing?" I ask him with an attitude.

"Just follow me."

"Okay," I snap and start climbing.

When I hit the floor I see Gale looking into a hollow tree. I roll my eyes and lean onto the fence. After a while he pulls out a tiny bag from the big hole in the tree. I glare at him and he just smiles. Gale grabs my right hand and places the small bag in the palm of my hand.

"What's this?" I mumble.

"Just open it."

"Fine, bossy."

I rip it open angrily. I'm not sure why I'm mad, but I am. I find a brown thick bracelet with small stones around it. It wasn't girly at all or too manly but somewhere in between. It was perfect for me.

"Thanks but…why are you giving me this?"

"Well it's a birthday present and you are the birthday girl."

I cross my arms over my chest and shake my head. What a know it all.

"You know what I mean Hawthor—"

Gale cuts me off surprisingly with a kiss. Before I know what I'm doing I kiss him back with my arms around his neck. When he pulls me closer to him I snap back to reality. I roughly push him off of me into the hollow tree.

Gale Hawthorne had no right to kiss me. I don't care if I like it; he had no right to do that. What, he thinks he can just do whatever he wants with me and I'd let him? I'm not his girlfriend; he has show no interested in me _ever_. Why is he suddenly kissing me, especially on my birthday? This is supposed to be a happy day and he's ruining it. I know him; if I let him kiss me he won't let me hear the end of it. Gale's a jerk.

"Never do that again," I hiss.

He walks to me. "Why? You seemed to like it."

"Shut up, Hawthorne."

"Why don't you make me?" He stares at me waiting for a response.

"I'm not even going to bother with you right now. I have a cake waiting for me."

"Fine." He pushes passed and starts climbing the fence.

"Fine!" I yell. I pull him down, making him fall, and quickly climb the fence before he can do the same to me.

I'm already on the other side of the fence when he gets up.

I smirk at him. "I'll tell you this, Hawthorne. You're a good kisser."

He's startled by my comment. I wink at him and walk back to my party leaving him utterly clueless.

* * *

**Lame I now. :( Will be better! Please Review!**


	2. First Day

**Anon respondes:**

**_HG3_: Thank you! Hopefully i can update often.**

**_TheGirlOnFire12_: Don't you mean he'll have to look out for Peeta the first time? TC is the 2nd time xD**

**_Anna_ and _HGlover933_ : Oh well... we'll see. :)**

**_Littleboots_: Glad you like it! I can't wait to write that part!**

**_Madi Mellark12_: Thank you!**

**: Thank you. Peeta's POV will be in here. I'll try to make it often. **

**Okay this chapter is kind of boring, I think. Since I mentioned Delly moving in with Peeta freshman year in The New Girl's Fire I felt I had to make a POV for her. I wrote this chapter twice so just think the first draft was worst xD**

* * *

Chapter 2 "First day"

**Delly's POV**

It's my first day of school here in merchant town. My parents sent me to live with my aunt and uncle because well, I asked them too. Sounds crazy, I know. I love my parents and siblings with all my heart, but lately I've been feeling overwhelmed with everything. Coming to a new town to start fresh was a great idea for me. Plus my cousin's parents needed someone else to help around the bakery since his brothers moved out already. I haven't seen my cousin Peeta since we were just toddlers. We used to be the best of friends, but of course things have changed. I got here last night and Peeta was as friendly as I remembered him to be. He told me he didn't know much about Panem High School but we'd have fun. I hope he's right.

I met Peeta's friends in homeroom. The red head girl Annie is really sweet and nice. Finnick is _really_ good looking. I was too nervous to talk to him but he seemed friendly. Gale seems okay, I don't know. I think there's something going on between him and Johanna. They way he looks at her…now that I think about it it's how Finnick looked at Annie. Johanna at first I thought was Peeta's girlfriend. After I said it out loud they both got red as Annie and Finnick laughed. Gale looked very jealous but no else noticed. After homeroom I have my first class with Finnick.

We walk in late together and I hear some girls whispering about how hot Finnick is. Our teacher has me sit next to a blonde girl wearing a white dress with Finnick in front of me, next to a girl with dark hair.

"Hi." The blonde girl smiles ever so cheerfully at me. "I'm Madge Undersee."

I nod my head lamely. "Delly Cartwright."

"Did you just move here?"

"Yes. How'd you know that?"

"You didn't know who I was." It doesn't sound as snobby as you'd think.

"So?" I shrug my shoulder.

"I'm the Mayor's daughter. Everyone knows me."

"So who are you? Little Miss Popular?" I ask teasingly.

"No, far from it. Cashmere is."

"Who?"

Before she can answer my question the teacher starts a video we're supposed to watch quietly. It has something to do with how this town and the Capitol came about; a war or something. Madge and I didn't continue to talk, which was good…because I could hear Finnick talking to that dark haired girl.

"It's Clove not Clover," she whispers to him.

"My bad. I'm Finnick."

"What's your schedule look like, Finnick?"

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a sheet of paper, handing it to her. Her smiles fades after reading it.

"No other classes together. What a shame."

"I guess we'll just have to spend as much time as we can together in this class." Finnick winks at her.

She smirks. "Guess so, _Finnick_."

My next class is health. When I got there the teacher said he didn't care what we did as long as we don't bother him. How charming. Madge saw me and gestured to me to come sit with her.

"Any chance we have any other classes together?" Madge hands me her schedule.

I sit and take a look at it. "Lunch and the two classes after that."

"Promise to sit with me at lunch?"

"Promise." I squeak out. "Who's Cashmere?"

"Oh yeah. I was talking about her. She's a sophomore, already the main Career along with her brother, Gloss. They got in freshman year and the other Careers graduated last year."

"Careers?"

"Popular kids. They're bitches. Everyone fears them, but yet admires them. Anyways, since all of them left last year and the only two here are sophomores they'll be looking for some freshman."

"You want to be a Career?"

She laughs. "A District Twelve girl like me? No way! Only One's, Two's, and Four's can be Careers. Everyone knows that."

"How do you know your district?"

"That's hard to explain. It's just basically who you are."

"The Mayor's daughter at the bottom of the food chain?" I ask in disbelief.

"What can I say? I'm shy, quite, boring—"

"You're not."

She smiles at my words.

Turns out I was right about something going on with Johanna and Gale. Right before 4th period at my locker she was there with Annie. I didn't get to hear much of their conversation but I heard something about Gale kissing Johanna. Apparently she does like him but doesn't want a relationship with him. This is no concern of mine but I think she should give him a chance. If she likes him why not?

**Annie's POV**

"Give. Him. A. Chance."

"Not. Gonna. Happen." Jo slams her locker.

"This is stupid! You like him? Be with him," I tell her losing my patience.

Johanna can be so stubborn. All day all I've heard from her was Gale this and Gale that. Don't get me wrong, I was all ears in the beginning, but now I'm getting tired of this. She's being so difficult. I thought talking to Gale would help but _no._ He is just as difficult as her, no, he is _worse_. Gale wants her to ask him but _obviously_ that's not going to happen.

"You're right. I'll give him a chance."

Wow, bipolar much?

"Good." I smile.

"If you ask out Finnick."

My smile fades. "Umm, no."

"Annie! Come on, I know you like him."

"No. I don't. No." I turn my back to her like a child.

"Don't be so—"

I hear books crashing, feet slipping, and someone laughing. When I turn to look I find Johanna on the floor holding the back of her head in pain and the back of a blonde boy laughing and holding his hand out to Johanna. She looks up at him and her eyes widen. He must be good looking. Since Johanna doesn't make any attempt to reach for his hand the blonde boy grabs hers and pulls her up.

"Sorry," says the blonde boy. "I wasn't looking where I was going. You okay?"

"I'm fine." Johanna's face turns cold. "Not that you even care. I mean you were laughing." She pushes past him and is now at my side.

The boy turns to us and smirks. I was right, he is _hot_. Why was Johanna being so rude to him?

"I'm Cato." He stares at Johanna.

"Johanna." She stares back almost dazzled.

"And I'm Annie." I say trying to end the moment. They continue to stare at each other as if I'm not even here. "And no one cares." I mumble to myself.

The late bells rings and Cato turns away.

"I'm going to be late. Nice meeting you Johanna and…" He looks at me his mouth open about to say something.

"Annie!" I snap, annoyed.

"Annie, right. See ya." He walks away.

"What a jerk!" I shout as soon as he's too far to hear me.

"He's cute." Johanna smiles. "I wouldn't mind getting to know _him_ better."

Huh?

"What about Gale?"

"What about him?" She questions.

"Don't you like him?"

"Annie, sweetie. Would it hurt me to explore my options?"

"But you just said—"

"Come on lets go to lunch. I'm starving!"

I groan, annoyed. I love Johanna but how does Peeta handle this girl? Guess I'll ask him at lunch.

* * *

**Told you it was boring! Expect to meet Glimmer soon.**

**Anyways please Review! Anything is welcomed, even a smile smiley face :D**


	3. Brother and Sister

**Hi guys! Sorry it's been a while, I was updated Trip to the Capitol like crazy last week. Cashmere was cast! She's pretty so I just had to have cash in this chapter!**

**48 reviews in two chapters? You guys are awesome. :D**

**Shouts to Anons**

**_Littleboots_: Yes Madge and Delly BFFs!**

**_HG3_: She should but... no it was boring xD**

**_always448_: Thanks for being a great supporting reader! thanks!**

**_Guest_: Whoa I don't think I would be a writer. Maybe a soap opera writer xD**

* * *

Chapter 3 "Brother and Sister "

**Johanna's POV**

"Peeta!"

"Huh? What?" Peeta finally looks at Annie and me. His eyes have been glued to something behind us.

"What are you even looking at?" I ask as Annie turns to see.

"Nothing." Peeta starts to play with his food.

Annie turns back to us. "Take a look for yourself, Jo."

I turn and see her, _Glimmer_. There she is standing in the lunch line next to some girl. God, just went I thought my day was going great.

"Really, Peeta?" I cross my arms over my chest in judgment.

There are a hundred other girls in our grade and he falls for her. God. Glimmer's just so...I can't even explain it! She just bugs the hell out of me. Can't Peeta fall for some other girl?

"Someone's jealous." Annie smirks.

"Shut up Annie. You don't like Glimmer either."

"No as much as you don't."

True. I don't think anyone could hate her as much as I do. That girl's just the worst.

Peeta smiles and waves in her direction. Is he not listening to us? We hate her and he's telling her to come join us? I don't understand how Peeta becomes a total idiot when she's around.

"Be nice." Peeta's only looking at me.

"I'll try. No promises."

I can hear her footsteps approach. With that I take a deep breath and try to relax. Hopefully I can get through lunch without having to snap at her. That's unlikely though.

"Hi, Glimmer." Annie flashes her a smile.

I snort and Peeta kicks me under the table because of it. It's not my fault I can't put of a fake smile and act like I like someone when I don't. That's the difference between Annie and I. When I don't like someone, they know I don't like them.

"Hi Peeta, Annie...Johanna." I can tell she doesn't like me either by the way she says my name. She might as well have said '_Oh, _you're_ here_.'

"Who's your friend?" Peeta asks.

Glimmer shots Peeta the dirtiest look I've ever seen.

"_Jeeze_, what's your problem Glimmer?" I ask. "We just want to know her name."

Now she's glaring at me. "This is Clove. She's been going to the same school as us since, _ever_."

Oh...this is awkward.

Annie gives a confused look. "Why haven't we met? I'm—"

"Annie, I know, and we have met. Several times in fact." Clove stands up and grabs her tray.

"Clove, where are you going?" Glimmer looks up at her.

This is a side of Glimmer I've never seen. Her eyes are worried and her voice uneasy. She isn't just acting concerned like she does with any of us. Glimmer actually _cares_ about this girl, Clove. Must be best friends. Here I thought Glimmer had no friends.

"I lost my appetite." She says sadly and leaves.

Glimmer inhales deeply. "I'd better go make sure she's okay."

Again there's kind Glimmer. It's starting to creep me out.

"I'll come with." Oh, Peeta. Internal facepalm. Second-hand embarrassment right now.

"I think it's best if you don't." Glimmer leaves.

"What a drama queen," I mumble.

"Johanna," Annie gasps. "How could you say that? I feel horrible."

"Oh come on! So we didn't know her, big deal. I bet she doesn't know half of the people we used to go to school with."

"Still, Johanna," says Peeta. " Did you see the look on that girl's face? Like she just wanted to crawl in a hole and die."

"I feel like that once a week. She'll get over it. Now can we move on?"

I know I'm being cold. Heck, I'll just say it, I'm being heartless. But honestly I don't want to spend my lunch feeling bad for some girl who I'll probably never see.

"So Peeta, meet anyone interesting today?" I question.

"No, not re—oh, there was this one girl."

"Name?" Annie's suddenly interested.

"I actually didn't get her name. She has red hair but not like yours Annie. Hers is flaming red and she kind of reminds me of a fox."

"Oh, new love interest for Peeta? Watch out Johanna you have some competition."

I roll my eyes at Annie's joke. She laughs.

"Was she cute?" I ask casually ignoring Annie's response.

"I guess. I wasn't really looking at her like that."

"Well you should," I snap.

"Huh?"

"Look Peeta," I start off. "You need to get over Glimmer. I don't want to sound mean—" Annie snorts. "But she doesn't like you. Move on, it's time."

Peeta looks at me for a minute and just takes it all in. "I suppose you're right. A guy can't wait forever."

"Exactly," I agree.

"So you'd better get a move on before Gale meets someone else."

Just like that he uses my own words against me. Haven't I taught him well.

"Excuse me?"

Peeta crosses his arms over his chest. "Annie and I know you like him. What are you waiting for?"

I do like Gale. I was going to tell him after my talk with Annie but then I met Cato. Cato's really hot and I think he likes me too. Gale is a jerk, and Cato might not be. It'd be better for me to explore my options now before Gale and I get in a relationship.

"I met this guy," I nearly whisper.

"Whoa! Do Gale and I have competition now?" He jokes.

I like the fact Peeta and I can joke about us being together without it being awkward. That's been a joke between the group since Annie came along last year. At first it was weird, but it's been a year and we're used to the jokes already. They don't bother us, but it can get annoying sometimes.

I laugh. "Maybe."

"Hi."

All three of our heads whip around to see a hot guy standing next to Peeta. At first I think he's talking to Peeta but than I see he's looking right at Annie. Not anywhere else.

"H-hi." Annie flashes a smile.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I saw you sitting over here and I just...had to introduce myself." The blonde sticks his hand out for a hand shake," I'm Gloss."

Annie shakes his hand. "Annie."

"That's really beautiful. Much like it's owner." says Gloss with a winning smile.

Both Peeta and I roll our eyes in disgust.

Annie blushes. "Thanks." She pulls her hand away.

Her eyes flicker towards me and then she blinks.

"Oh, um," she swallows nervously. "These are my friends. Johanna Mason and Peeta Mellark."

We greet him and shake his hand as well.

"You two make a great couple."

Annie giggles while me and Peeta share a look. What bothers us is when other people see us a couple. They don't know us, it's rude to just assume.

"Umm, no we aren't together," I inform him.

"Oh, well I'm sure my sister will be happy to hear that. She would have come to say hi to you, Peeta, but she thought you were taken," Gloss says.

I roll my eyes and I don't even know why. Maybe 'cause this guy is too cocky.

"Well, tell her I said hi."

"Why don't you tell her yourself? In fact, would you three like to join my sister Cashmere and I for lunch?"

"No thanks," I answer, quite annoyed.

"Well what about you?" Now his attention all on Annie again. "Would you join us?"

Again, she blushes. "I would love to but I can't leave my friends. That would be rude."

"Than how bout you come over my place Friday. There's going to be a party and I'd love it you could come."

Damn this guy pushes. Can't take no for an answer can he? I'm going to love seeing his face when Annie turns him down.

"Sure." What? "Only if my friends can come. And I don't just mean them two."

"As look as you don't bring a date I'm good."

Well isn't he a charmer.

Annie puts her number in the guy's cell.

"I'll text you with the details." And he's gone.

Annie is smiling like an idiot watching him walk away. Peeta and me look at each other reading one another's mind. He nods give me the okay.

I hit Annie on the shoulder.

"Oww!" Annie slaps my hand.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Huh?"

"Annie. What about Finnick?"

"What about him?" she raises an eyebrow.

"What are you, blind?"

Annie still has that confused look on her face. Obviously she is blind.

"Annie," I look her right in the eye. "Come on."

She groans. "We're just friends. Yes, I like him, but he doesn't like me."

Everyone who knows us knows Finnick likes Annie. He's the one who brought her into our group. It's been a year and I still doesn't understand why they aren't together. They're as close as Peeta and I are. They always hang out, have inside jokes, laugh for no reason with each other, want to tell each other everything, trust no one else more than them, know when something wrong and things like that. The one thing Peeta and I don't have that their friendship does is that spark. You find yourself staring at them complete dazed. When they touch you get those butterflies in your stomach. Their smile literally makes you smile. Annie and Finnick have that spark between them. If Peeta and I had that we won't be _just friends_. Thankfully we don't cause Peeta's a great friend. I won't want to ruin our friendship for anything.

"Yes he does." Peeta and I say in unison.

"Okay, maybe he does. If _he_ tells me that changes things. Not when other people tell me. And hey, if Johanna can explore her options why can't I?" Annie shrugs.

"Did your mom ever tell you not to follow the crowd? Especially when that crowd is Johanna Mason."

"_Hey_," I can't help but say that with a smile.

"What? It's true," Peeta says causally.

"Umm, guys?" My attention goes back to Annie and so does Peeta's. "This is between Finnick and me. I would like it to stay that way. In other words, _no meddling_!"

"We don't meddle," Peeta states offended and I nod in agreement.

"Oh, _please_. You two are the king and queen of meddling." Annie grins. "Peeta is the one who told Gale to make his move on you already."

"_What_?" My head snaps in Peeta's direction.

"Thanks a lot, Annie. Last time I tell _you_ anything."

Annie shrugs carelessly.

"Peeta," I say this name between my clenched teeth.

"I told him to tell you, not kiss you. Don't blame me for this, I was only trying to help," Peeta says in his defense.

I don't respond seeing as Gloss and a girl I can only assume is his sister are about to walk past our table. The girl looks like a barbie doll. Blonde hair with waves and curves any girl would kill for, even me. She walks as if she's on a runway modeling that gorgeous summer dress she has on. She as pretty as her brother and probably as cocky.

She and Gloss stop in front of us, his eyes on Annie and hers on Peeta.

"Hi," she breathes out. "I'm Cashmere."

"Hi, I'm Peeta." He smiles at her.

"I don't know if my darling brother told you, but you're more than welcome to come by the party Friday."

"He told us. I'll be there."

"Great. Can't wait. Save me a dance, gorgeous." She winks and walks away with her brother.

Great. Peeta's going from Glimmer to _this girl_. I think I liked Glimmer better.

"Slut," I mumble under my breath.

No one hears me.

* * *

**Sorry things are still slow on the drama -_- Next chapter things speed up! I promise! xD**

**Thank to _cindella204_ for being my Beta reader for this chapter and the past 2 chapters.**

**Please leave a review. Here's my smily face :{D He has a mustache! **


	4. Drama Class

**HI GUYS! :D Sorry it took a while to update. :{D he's name's juan btw. :) 69 reviews for 3 chapters? Awesome! So close to 100 ;) So guys guess what? Last night a wrote a chapter for a whole new story when I should have been doing a paper due today but I had no school so lucky me. Something is wrong with me! I put a story on hold than I get inspired and write a whole new story. Faceplam. I'm not even going to send it to my Beta cause than I'll wait to post it. I can't have 4 stories...**

**Shouts to Anons,**

**_HG3_: I know but the first story was meant to be more about Katniss than anyone else. That's why there wasn't much of the victors' friendship with on another. I had to cause all their relationships didn't just happen. I know teens aren't this difficult but it's more fun this way. Everyone has their problems. Glimmer even has one you'll be finding out about in a future chapter. Haha, there are a couple of people who like Gloss and Annie together. I think that would be cute but I'm a Fannie shipper all the way! Don't worry Finnick won't kill you :) don't be sorry! I love long reviews! Peeta likes Glimmer for lots of reasons. Naming one cause a lot of people don't seem to know this. Glimmer is hot. Now that's not the only reason but it's one. Sure Peeta wouldn't be a guy just in it for the looks but that's one reason. He is a guy after all.**

**_Littleboots_: Awesome hat! As Johanna and Peeta's relationship... there's a Peeta/Gale/Johanna in my summary for a reason ;)**

**_Valentina8_: Everyone loves Gloss and Annie! THEY NEED A SHIP NAME! xD**

**_Amber_: Yes I'll be switch the pairings later on. They have on been in school one day so far.**

**_Cool_: I will continue! I love writing this to much!**

**_Emz_: Haha, don't worry I know you were joking xD Glad to see you're reading this story while Trip to the Capitol is on hold. Sorry about that, btw I have no life just homework. xD**

* * *

Chapter 4 "Drama Class"

**Clove's POV**

"Annie?"

"Here!"

"Cash?"

"It's Cashmere," the blonde girl next to Johanna says.

"...right. Cato? Cato? No Cato?"

"Absent the first day of school?" Gale, who's next to me, whispers to Annie.

Cinna calls my name. "Here," I call out.

Cinna calls more names as the jerks keep talking.

Annie smiles. "No. He ditched."

"How do you know?"

"He was hitting on Johanna early today." Peeta who's sitting next to Annie whispers. "Something you should know."

Annie raises an eyebrow at Peeta. "And you don't meddle."

"Shut up, Annie."

"You shut up."

"Both of you shut up." The boy sitting behind them hisses.

"Johanna?"

On the other side of the room she raises her hand. Johanna Mason, probably the rudest girl I've ever met. Glimmer would be a close second, even though she's my best friend.

"Peeta?"

"Here!"

_Lover boy_. The one who has a crush on Glimmer. She's says he's cute but not her type. She loves the attention she gets from him, though. Yup, Glimmer has that boy wrapped around her evil little finger. Can't wait to see what she'll have him do.

I zone out as roll call continues. Frankly I don't care to hear it 'cause most of the people in here I have in other classes, and I know their names already, or I went to middle school with them. There's probably five kids I don't know. But I can guarantee only Glimmer, those bitches at lunch, and maybe two other kids know my name. Whatever.

The sound of someone clapping their hands brings me back to class. Glimmer's standing in front of me and pulls me up. She takes us in the middle of the class where everyone else is with a partner.

"Glim, what are we doing?" I ask looking at everyone around us.

She hits my shoulder making me look back at her. "We're doing the mirror exercise."

"The mirror _what_?"

"Just copy me." She stomps her foot furiously.

"Whoa, what's wrong with you?" I stomp my foot.

We take a deep breath together and Glimmer begins to stretch her arms up like a ballerina would. I copy her.

"Cashmere and Gloss haven't noticed me," she mumbles disappointedly.

"Why do you even care?" I ask.

"'Cause I want to be a Career that's why. I was popular in middle school and dammit I will be popular in high school."

Glimmer can be shallow at times. She loves attention whether you're bashing her or praising her. Her goal in life is basically to be the one girl everyone knows and wants to be. If I know Glimmer well, and I do, I bet she plans to throw Cashmere off her high horse once she's a Career. Glimmer follows no one. She's the ringleader.

"I couldn't care less about being a stupid Career."

"If you were a Career everyone would know who you are, Clove. Don't you want that?" Glimmer hands go on her hips and so do mine.

It would be nice for people to remember me, sure. But I don't want people to remember because I'm a Career. I want then to remember me for me.

"Not like that."

"Copiers switch!" Cinna shouts and keeps walking around us.

Glimmer waves bye as I walk to the back corner. I stand in front of the boy who told Annie and Peeta to shut up earlier. Next to him is Gale, and next to me is Johanna.

"I'm Marvel." The boy smiles at me.

"Clove." I smile back in an attempt to be friendly.

We don't talk after that. He does some gestures and I copy them.

There are perks to no one noticing you. People just forget you're around and say anything. It can be quite entertaining.

"So," Gale starts to swing his arms side to side and so does Mason. "Who's Cato?"

Johanna rolls her eyes. "Peeta told you?"

"Of course. So who is he?"

"Jealous?"

Gale crosses his arms over his chest. "No."

Yeah, that sounded awfully convincing.

"Good." She mirrors Gale. "We aren't together so there is no reason you should be."

Gale smirks. "Two can play this game."

"Switch!"

"Bye Clove." Marvel pats me on the head like I'm some kind of dog before running away.

I like him. He was smart to run.

Now my partner is a red head girl. She doesn't say anything, just copies my every move. She creeps me out.

I turn my head slightly as I do some hand gestures. I see Peeta is Johanna's partner now. I'm surprised I haven't heard them talk. Those two don't shut up, _ever_! You know how annoying that is?

"Okay, why are you mad?" I don't have to look at Johanna to know she just crossed her arms over the chest. It's in the tone of her voice.

"I'm not mad."

"Peeta, I've known you long enough to know when something's wrong."

"Can you just stay out of my business?" His voice is sincere, wimp.

"I'm just trying to be ni—"

"I know you told Cashmere I'm the guy you're friends with. Never the guy you date. Were you trying to make me sound gay or something?" Peeta blurts out, then sighs.

What is up with this guy? Every time he shouts at someone he feels bad. I just want to tell him to grow a pair.

"Look, Peeta. You shouldn't be going after a girl like that—"

"What I can't get a girl like that?" He snaps.

I'm impressed. I watch them from the corner of my eyes as I can tell this is getting good.

"No." Johanna holds her face in frustration and Peeta copies, mocking her. "You shouldn't go after girls like Cashmere and Glimmer cause they aren't the ones for you. They aren't."

Sounds like she's saying she's the one. Or trying to work up the courage to tell him.

After a moment of silence Peeta's hands fall from his face. "Who is?"

Johanna's hands fall as well. " Huh?"

"Johanna, you seem to have a strong opinion about who's right for me. Who do you think is?" Peeta raises an eyebrow. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

I guess he thought so too.

"What are you..._what_?" She shakes her head repeatedly. "No. I just—"

"Switch!"

Cinna again. Ruining my entertainment. This game is pointless. Why am I—Why are _we_ even doing this?

I'm too busy thinking about how pointless this game is to remember that it's my turn to move. I remember when I see my red head partner hasn't moved yet and Thresh is standing right next to me, waiting. I move away from them and look for a new partner but I can't find one. Soon enough Cinna finds me sitting in my seat, watching everyone else.

"Dear, why are sitting over here?"

"Because I don't have a partner."

"Don't worry Clove. I can be your partner." Cinna smiles.

"...Great..." I say sarcastically.

Cinna does some kind of dramatic looking around. I stare at him until I realize he wants me to copy that. I start whipping my head around like he is and try not to roll my eyes.

The sound of the classroom door opening causes Cinna to stop. Thank _God_. I bet I looked like a complete dumbass doing all that.

I look at the door and see a blonde boy with the bluest eyes I've ever seen walking to me. He looks at me and smiles a bit before looking at Cinna and handing him a note.

Cinna looks at the note than puts it in his pocket. "Don't be late again, Cato."

"I'll try not to be."

Cato…He's the one Peeta said wants Mason. He could do better.

"Clove, Cato can be your partner while I go make Cato's absent into a tardy." Cinna goes to his desk.

"What he call you?" Cato scrunches up his face.

"Clove."

"You have a weird name."

"It's better than Cato."

I wait for his response but he doesn't say anything. He just stares at me with a confused face. He doesn't just stare for a second, no. Cato stares at me for several seconds, maybe even minutes. He's looking at my face. His eyes don't wander off to my chest or any other part of my body. Cato is looking _only_ at my face.

"What?"

"Nothing." He blinks and looks around a little. Trying to act as if he hadn't been staring at me. "So, what are we doing?"

"Something called the mirror." I do quotation marks for the word mirror.

"Oh…that explains why everyone looked stupid when I walked in."

"That's because everyone in this class is stupid."

Cato laughs. He has a nice laugh. "And you?"

I tilt my head a little and give him a smile. "I'm the exception."

"Yeah, "Cato nods a little. "I think you are."

The rest of the period Cinna assigns us into a group and has us color some posters he made so he can hang them up. It just so happened that Cato and Glimmer were my group. Also Cashmere, Johanna, and Gale were in a group. I didn't have to be in that group to know that was an absolute train wreck. Every time I looked over there either Gale and Cashmere were very friendly or Johanna was about ready to rip one of their heads off. Needless to say, at the end of the period their poster was in pieces. I did most of the work for my group 'cause Glimmer was trying to flirt with Cato, without success the whole period. I swear Glimmer can be such a slut sometimes but I love her. There's nothing she could do or say that would change that. Glimmer and I have had our share of fights, but she's my best friend. There's no way I could ever hate her.

It's time to put our supplies away with only five more minutes until the bell. Cato gives me this looking basically saying _Please, don't leave me alone with her_. I smile at him as I offer to put everything away. He glares at me and I bite my lip trying to fight off a laugh. I'm putting the markers and all that stuff away in the back of the room when Johanna and Cashmere walking over and do that same. It seems like they're in a middle of a fight.

"Oh, so that's how it's going to be Joan?" Cashmere has a hand on her hip and throws a box of markers onto the table carelessly.

"It's _Johanna_," She slams her stack of papers on the table. "Idiot."

"Whatever. I'll stay away from Peeta but I can't guarantee I'll stay away from Gale. You can't have it both ways sweetie."

"Cashmere!" Cinna calls for her from his desk. "Can you come here for a second?"

"Coming." Cashmere smiles and flips her hair back. "Pick one." Cashmere whispers to Johanna right before walking away.

"Damn, what a bitch," I accidently say out.

Johanna looks at me but doesn't say anything. I raise an eyebrow and she cracks a smile before walking back to her table.

The bell rings. Finally, I can go home.

I rush over to get my bag from my table, which is right next to Peeta's table. Glimmer is waiting by the door for me with Cato. They're laughing together. Seems like Glimmer's charm has finally won him over. Figures.

"Seeing the wonderful jobs you two have done this period I think I should repeat myself. No meddling in my personal life." I overhear Annie at the table next to me.

I look over as I throw my bag over my shoulder. Annie has her books in her hands, Peeta has his bag on his back, and Johanna's holding her bag up watching Gale walk out.

Peeta sighs, "Okay we won't get involved."

"Promise."

"We promise." Johanna speaks for both her and Peeta.

Annie smiles at the two and skips away. As soon as she's out the door Peeta leans into Johanna.

"Are we still meddling?"

"Oh yeah." she nods her head and I shake mine.

Idiots.

* * *

**Drama Class is going to be very important in this story, fyi. Remember, the play? Btw has everyone here read The New Girl's Fire? You don't need to for this story but have you all? Please tell me in the review! I don't want to spoil it for any one if I mention it.**

**Thank to my Beta Reader, cindella204**

**Please Review! Anything is welcome! Even a smile with a mustache, :{D**


	5. New

**Sorry this chapter took so long! Ah, I can't even handle this story but I'm trying! Well let me just say I wrote this chapter (Gloss part) after having the worst day ever. This made me feel so much better.**

**Shouts to Anons:**

**Emz: Haha, well I do have a few people reading that do. Haha Glossan yeah I have people who do. Oh you haven't read tham all yet? Well hello from the future when u do read them! :D Haha oh nvm u did! Haha yes And... they went home:) hehehe.**

**She wont let u? awww:( What? Coconut? No i havebt seen any of those but I saw Snow I think annocing the qauter quell. Jen, Josh, Jenna, Sam (blonde/tan) and the others in those black suits on set. **

**HG3: Yay! YAY! Glannie... hehehe. Lmao you love the little fannie? I wasnt thinking of annie and fin when i read that xD**

**Littleboots: Thanks! Clato is one if my otps in hg. Cinna will appear again.**

* * *

Chapter 5 " New (Part 1)"

**Annie's POV**

Friday after school today I go straight to Johanna's house. After begging her non-stop these past two days Johanna finally agreed to go to Gloss' party. Gale and Peeta are meeting us here, and Finnick said he'd see us there.

I read a text from Peeta saying that he is at the front door. I jump off of Jo's bed and go answer the door downstairs since Johanna's still changing.

"Hey, Annie." Peeta steps in.

"How do I look?" I gesture toward my outfit.

Peeta takes a look at me.

I'm wearing a dark blue jeans and a black one-shoulder top with gems all over the front. My hair's curled and my bangs are clipped back. It took me over an hour to do my hair like this. It looks really great and makes my dark green eyes stand out. Johanna did my make-up lighter than usually. Peeta's told me before I don't need make-up to look beautiful, but I still put it on. I'm not sure why, but I feel like I need to.

"You look nice, Annie. I think your hair looks better straight though."

I frown at him. "It's fine," I practically growl at him.

"_Damn_, Annie. You asked," Peeta says half jokingly.

"And I just _love_ your honestly," I say sarcastically.

"You're welcome," Peeta says ignoring my sarcasm.

Peeta and I take a seat on the couch together and wait for Johanna who is taking _forever_. What the hell is she doing? She takes longer than me and that's saying something.

"Gale says he'll be here soon," Peeta tells me as he reads his text off of his phone.

"Speaking of Gale," I look back at the staircase to make sure Johanna isn't here. She's not. "Do you know what's going on between those two?"

"No idea. They're to confusing to keep track of."

He's got a point. It's down right impossible to know. I'm not even sure they know themselves.

I stare at the wall and think about Gale and Johanna being together. "I really hope they work out…whatever they are," I tell Peeta. "They'd be great together."

"You think?"

I snap my head towards Peeta and tilt my head in confusion.

"You don't?"

"I don't know." Peeta doesn't look at me. He leans back into the couch and looks up at the celling. "They're both so…"

Peeta bites his lip trying to think of the right word to use. He doesn't need to say it. I know how they are. Maybe them being together wouldn't be the best thing in the world. It's like fighting fire with fire. What good can come from that?

"Yeah, I know." Still, they should be together. "It's just—Wait a second!" Peeta looks at me from the corner of his eye. "If you don't think they'd be good together than why do you want them together?"

"Maybe 'cause I want her to be happy."

That has to be one of the sweetest things I've heard Peeta say about Johanna. It's things like this that make me wonder if they're more than just friends. I've honestly never heard Peeta talk about anyone the way he talks about Johanna. He's actually still upset with her about the whole Cashmere thing, too. Still he doesn't talk bad about her, at all.

Johanna comes down stairs, finally. Not so long after Gale arrives. For some reason they actually aren't fighting about anything. It's so weird. All they have been doing is fighting since Jo's birthday. Seeing how Peeta smiles at the two as they get along I can't help but think he had something to do with it.

We get to Gloss' place around seven and it's packed. It wouldn't surprise me if most of the school was here. Him and his sister are Careers, so who won't come?

After a while Johanna spots Cato and goes to dance with him. Gale gets beyond jealous. Soon enough he's off dancing with Cashmere. Johanna gets just as pissed as Gale was. I stop paying attention to them after that. Instead, I spend my time with Peeta until Glimmer comes and starts talking to him. Peeta completely forgets about me and focuses on her. I don't really blame him. He's smitten. It's not often Glimmer actually talks to him. I leave them and explore around the house.

Cashmere and Gloss' house is huge, like a castle. There's three floors plus the basement. They have two living rooms, four bathrooms, and around eight bedrooms. I go to third floor looking for the bathroom and accidently find a room filled with books.

Its like a little library, bookshelves all around, a computer, a couch, coffee table, and an actual coffee maker on the coffee table. I can't stop myself from looking around, the room is just so intriguing. I might have been there for hours just looking at some of the titles. There are so many classics and books I've heard my mom talk about all the time. Cashmere and Gloss' parents must love reading. Just as I'm about to leave I trip on a lamp cord and fall to my knees. Luckily the floor is carpet so it didn't hurt at all. Sitting on the floor I find dozens on photo albums on the bottom shelf. I can't stop myself from picking one out and opening it. It's wrong. I'm invading their privacy by even being in this room, and now I'm willingly looking at their family photos. The worst part is I don't even know them. It look be different if I was at Peeta's or Gale's because their my friends. I don't even talk to Cashmere and Gloss…he's just a guy who likes me.

The photo album I picked was of Gloss and Cashmere in their early years. Nothing but baby photos with their parents. It's so cute. They look at a lot like their parents. Their dad is gorgeous; I can see where Gloss gets it from. And their mother, _stunning_! I find a photo of their parents at prom. He's the king and their mom the queen. In most of the photos in here their mom has straight hair but in this picture she had waves in her hair. Just like the waves Cashmere had at lunch the other day, when I first saw her. Gloss' mom is wearing a gold dress and her crown completes that dress. Cashmere looks so much like her mom in this photo.

"Annie?"

My head snaps up and I see Gloss standing over me.

"Gloss," I breathe out nervously.

"What are you…" He trails off when he sees what's in my hands.

I jump off the floor and start to ramble. "Gloss, I'm so sorry! I didn't meet to. I-I was looking for a bathroom and the bathrooms downstairs have such long lines, because most people are in there are making out so I didn't know how long they'd take. I probably could have waited though now that I think about. I have been here for about an hour. Anyways yeah, I didn't mean to find this album and all. I'm sorry! You-you can look at my albums if that makes up for anything! Or I can tell you about the time I got gum stuck in my hair at school. So one time—"

"Annie!" Gloss cuts me off and by the look on his face he's been trying to stop my rambling for a while. I don't even know what I was saying! Like I'd really tell him about how I met Finnick. No one knows that story but Finnick and me.

"Sorry for rambling and...yeah." I hand over the album and look down at my feet. "I shouldn't have been looking through your stuff. I'm sorr—"

"Annie." I look up at him. He's looking at the photo of his parents at prom. "It's okay."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"You're not mad?"

He looks up from the photo and gives me a "_What_?" look. "Why would I be?"

I return the same facial expression. "Umm maybe because I was invading not only your privacy but your family's?"

"Rather that than mine."

I smile. "Makes me wonder what you're hiding, Gloss."

He breathes out amused. "You don't want to know."

I laugh lightly. He walks over to the couch and I follow, taking a seat next to him.

"If I'm mad at anything, Annie, it's that I didn't get to tell you some of the stories that go with these photos. Like this photo right here." Gloss points to one of him and his sister sharing an ice cream cone in the park. They look around four. "Cash's cone fell and mom didn't have enough change to get her another one. So I shared mine with her."

"That's so sweet." I lean in closer to him to get a better look at the photo.

"Well, I am the one who dropped her cone."

Of _course_.

I snort. "I guess I spoke to soon," I tease him.

He looks up and kisses me. We pull away and stare at each other blankly.

"Wow." I break the silence. "That was—"

"Terrible." Gloss reads my mind.

"I've never been so happy to hear a guy say that to me!" I exclaim without thinking.

Gloss just laughs.

When Gloss kissed me I felt nothing at all. No blood rushing to my checks or that warm feeling you get inside your stomach. Absolutely nothing. Like kissing a wall.

Thank God Gloss felt the same way. I wouldn't want some guy who I have no connection with chasing me. That would be horrible. Plus, I think I'm actually starting to like Gloss, as a friend of course. When I met him at lunch he was a bit annoying and full of himself, but now he seems totally different to me.

"So, kissing you," says Gloss. "I shouldn't have."

"No, no. It's a good thing you did. Now we know there's nothing here between us. Now we can focus on being friends."

"Sounds good to me. Now what was all that about gum getting—"

"Hey, tell me about that photo." I quickly point to a random picture.

He looks where my finger is. It's the picture of his parents at prom.

"That ones Cash's favorite. She has a copy framed in her room."

I can't help but say,"Awww."

Gloss smiles, "I know...Hey?"

I look at Gloss and wait for him to say something.

"Don't tell anyone this but...that's Cashmere's dream."

Her dream?

"What do you mean?"

"I mean being prom queen. Ever since we were little that's what she wanted. That dress is even hung up in the back of her closet in a white bag. She tries it on once a month to see if it fits yet."

"Does it?"

"No. Not yet."

Gloss looks back to the photo and a bright grin spreads across his face. Like he can't wait to see his sister's dream come true. There's something about they way he talked about Cashmere, his voice so soft and gentle. Like it was more than just a crown. I mean of course it is, it's for their mom, but I don't know. I feel like it's more than that.

"She's got my vote. Three years from now."

"Thanks." Gloss' eyes are still glued to his parents.

We go downstairs to dance since Gloss says there's no way I'm not dancing with him at least once. He leaves me on a couch by the stairs as he goes to get us drinks. I sit there smiling happily at the fact that Gloss and I are going to be great friends. I can already tell. I can't wait until the others get to know him better and like him as much as I do. Johanna and Gale will probably need more time to warm up to him than Peeta and Finnick. That reminds me! Where _is_ Finnick? He said he'd call when he gets here. I check my phone but there's no messages or miss calls. Where is he?

I look up to see Cashmere smiling at me brightly.

"Having fun?" She asks taking a seat next to me.

I give an unconvincing nod and stare at the floor.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She scoots closer to me on the couch. "I know we aren't that close but you can trust me, Annie."

I look up at and have no doubt in my mind she's more than just the stereotypical, stuck up, popular girl everyone makes her out to be. She actually wants to know what's bothering me and make me feel better. And she hardly even knows me.

"It's nothing," I shake my head a bit. "One of my friends hasn't shown up, that's all."

"Who?"

"Finnick. I think I'll—"

"Wait, hold up. You mean Finnick _Odair_?"

I raise an eyebrow at her and nod. "Do you know him?"

"Not personally but he's all these freshman girls have been talking about lately, well him and Cato." Note to self, ask Cashmere more about Cato, for Johanna of course. "I hear some girls say he's better looking than my brother. True or what?"

"Hmm, I guess so," I say awkwardly.

"I'd just love to meet him, finally. Is he seeing anyone?"

I want to tell her to stay away from him, but I can't. Why should she, just because I like him? "Not that I know of."

Cashmere smiles, "Perfect, 'cause—"

"Annie!"

I turn away from Cashmere and see Johanna walking over here from across the room. I wave lightly than turn back to Cashmere. She looks startled.

"Annie, how are you friends with Johanna? She's just awful."

"I know she may seem bad at first but Johanna's a really great friend," I tell her somewhat defensively.

"She doesn't even know me and she's already called me a slut and told me to stay away from Peeta."

The whole thing about Peeta's nothing new. He's still mad at her too. I understand completely. There was no reason for Johanna to try and keep Cashmere away from him. I'll admit she doesn't seem all that good for Peeta, but if he wants to date her I'm not going to stand in his way. Johanna's just really protective of Peeta.

"Does it even matter? You're going to date Peeta either way."

"I was never going to date Peeta," Cashmere says with amusement in her voice.

I blink twice repeatedly. "Huh?"

"Sure he's kind of hot but I don't like him. I just say at that lunch cause Gloss was giving me crap about never dating anyone. Plus it's pretty fun making girls jealous." Now she just sounds like the stuck up girl Johanna was making her out to be.

I'm so pissed off now.

"So you just used Peeta? And what the hell are you talking about jealous? No one was jealous."

"She was."

"Annie?" Johanna, I forgot about her. "Can we talk?"

I nod and walk away from Cashmere after some cold looks are exchanged between the two of them.

This is so unbelievable. Stupid Cashmere. It's all her fault Peeta's mad at Johanna. Poor Peeta, I'm not sure if Peeta actually liked her, but still. Cashmere's crazy; Johanna wasn't jealous. Like I said, she's just overprotective of him. That's all.

"What's going on?" I ask Johanna.

"Finnick's not coming."

I can feel my stomach sink a little, "Why?"

Johanna's eyes shift and she won't look at me anymore, "I don't know." Now she's looking at me. "He won't answer his cell."

I know she's lying. "You can tell me the truth, you know."

Johanna bites her bottom lip. "I don't think I can."

"I understand if he's tired or just doesn't feel like coming. Just tell me Jo." I can handle it.

"You really want to know?" I nod almost immediately. "I've heard he's on a date."

My stomach sinks even deeper.

"...Oh."

"You okay, Ann?" Johanna asks caringly.

"Yeah," I nod. "I'm fine. I just—" I walk away with out another word to her.

**Finnick's POV**

There goes my phone ringing, _again_.

"Again." Clove says so annoyed.

I told Johanna I wasn't going to the party. Why would I go? I don't even know who the hell Cashmere and Gloss are. I'd much rather spend time with my new friend, Clove. I've been in school a week and so far I've been asked out at least once a day. I told all those girls the same thing; I'm not looking for a relationship at the moment. Most of them took the hint, others not so much. After school today I ran into Clove by her locker. She was on her cell and she looked frustrated. When Clove saw me standing right beside her she snapped her phone shut and asked me if I had plans today. I honestly thought she was asking me out so I told her what I told all the other girls. Halfway through she stared laughing hysterically. Turns out she asking as a friend. After she made fun of me for that, we made plans to go to this ice cream place in town.

I shrug pretty annoyed myself and grab my cell to see who's calling this time. I'm about to put the call straight to voice mail until I see it's not Johanna calling me this time, it's Annie. I answer it.

The first thing I hear is faded music in the background than Annie's voice.

"Hey, Annie."

"Finnick, why aren't you here?"

Figures Johanna wouldn't tell Annie I wasn't coming.

"I'm just…" I look at Clove and she smiles lightly. "I have a lot of homework to do, that's all." I lie and honestly I'm not sure why.

Clove scrunches her face up than proceeds to eat her ice cream.

"Finnick, don't you know anything? Friday and Saturday are your days to relax than when Sunday comes you wait until the last minute to do all your homework."

I laugh a little. "Sorry, Annie, I'm trying to actually get good grades this year. First impressions mean a lot you know."

"Oh yeah," Annie says sarcastically. "Like how I first meant you when you threw gum in my hair."

"That was an accident!" I blurt out and Annie laughs.

After a moment of silence I tell Annie I have to go and hang up. I look at Clove and she's smiling widely at me.

"Wha—?"

"You like her," she blurts out.

"I d—"

"No, no, no!" Clove starts waving her hand in front of me. "Don't deny it. You didn't answer any the other calls but that one and you lied to her about being with me because you don't want her to think something's going on between us. If you didn't like her you would have just told her the truth instead of giving some lame excuse. Honestly, who does homework on Fridays? That's just a _horrible_ excuse. You couldn't have said you were grounded? Or sleepy or something…"

That's where I stop listening. Clove goes on for about five minutes going back and forth from my _horrible_ excuse to me liking Annie. If Clove had let me finish my sentence she would have saved us some time. I was going to tell her I do like Annie. Why do I trust Clove who I'm just getting to know? I really don't know.

"Are you done?" I asking after she takes what I think is a pause.

"Yes."

"First of all it was not a lame excuse." Clove rolls her eyes. " And yes, I do like Annie."

"Then _what_ are you doing here hanging out with me when she wants you at that party?" Clove gets up and puts her coat on.

"Where are you going?" I ask complete ignoring her question.

"_I'm_ going home and _you're_ going to the party."

I flat out say, "No."

She crosses her arms over her chest in disappointment. "Why? And don't give me that _crap_ about you haven't even met Cashmere and Gloss why would you go."

I sigh. Clove's known me for a week and she can already tell when I'm being completely honest with her. What I told her was completely crap. The real reason why I don't want to go is because I know Gloss' into Annie. From what I've heard it sounds like she likes him too. I honestly don't want to spend my night seeing them together.

"She's there with another guy," I mumble under my breath, hoping Clove doesn't hear me. But she does.

"So you're just going to let the other guy get her? Without a fight? Real smart Finnick. Now put your fucking coat on, you're going."

I lean back in my chair, cross my arms over my chest and stare at Clove. She puts a hand on her hip and stares back. She isn't going to back down, she's determined. I like that.

"One condition."

She raises an eyebrow at me.

If I have to go to that party so does she.

"You're coming with me."

"Oh Finnick. I told you, you aren't my type."

"You know what I mean. Why don't you want to go? You gave me that same crap excuse I gave you."

She bites her bottom lip and stares at me for a moment before turning her back to me. "I'll be waiting out front."

She walks away and not a second later I have my coat in my hand and I'm following her out the door.

We get there in no time. It's really full and there's hardly anywhere to sit. Clove and I decide to go sit on the stairs. I text Annie that I'm here but there's no reply. While I look for someone I know in the crowd of people Clove goes off to the bathroom. It's not long until Johanna finds me.

She sits on the stairs with me, "What are you doing here?"

"Sitting."

Johanna shoots me an unamused look.

"Annie called me, alright?"

"You answer her phone calls right?" Johanna teases me.

"Shut up."

She laughs.

"So who's the girl you were on a date with?"

How the hell did she know I was out?

"It wasn't a date."

"Sure it wasn't."

I roll my eyes.

"Just please tell me you didn't bring here her."

"What If I did?"

"Well Annie's already upset you weren't coming. She's be ten times more if you brought some slut—"

"She isn't—"

"Who the hell you calling slut, Mason?" Clove appears out on nowhere.

Johanna's shocked when she sees that it's Clove talking to her. Then she rolls her eyes annoyed. Wait a second, do they know each other?

"Wow, Finnick. Clove? Seriously? You can do better." Johanna may be looking at me but I know her words are meant for Clove.

"Like who? You? Oh wait a minute that's Peeta who you're so desperately trying to keep away from anyone for no reason what so ever. Stay out of people's business, Mason. It's not everyone else fault you can't get a guy."

"Shut the fuck up, Clove." Johanna says balling up her fists.

"Or what? You're going to call me a slut again? Huh? _Bitch_."

Johanna gets up about ready to launch herself at Clove, but I quickly get in the middle of them. Both Johanna and Clove try to get me out of the way but I hold my ground. There's no way I'm letting these two fight, especially over something as stupid as this.

After a while Johanna finally storms away. Clove smirks. I look at Clove pissed off as hell.

"What?"

"What the hell was that Clove?" I ask. "You can't just talk about my friends like that—"

"Excuse me." She cuts me off. "Did you not hear what she said about me?"

I was going to defend her, but she came before I had the chance to. "Still Clove. You—"

"Oh, I can't talk about your friends like that, but you can talk about Glimmer with your other stupid friends behind Mellark's back, right?"

I completely forgot about her and Glimmer.

"I've never said anything about her," I lie.

"Right. Don't be such a hypocrite Finnick." Her eyes flicker to something behind me. "Good luck with Annie. You didn't tell me the other guy was Gloss."

I look over to where Clove was. Annie and Gloss are dancing together and look all too happy.

"You don't stand a chance." That's the last thing Clove say before she walks away still angry at me.

* * *

**The photo will be brought up again later. Just saying. Also I thought this might clear things up as to why Annie isn't going after Gloss in Trip To the Capitol. Sorry Glannie ships (dont kill me) No one told me they haven't read TTTC so if you haven't tell me in review so I don't spoil anything! Also Clove and Finnick history since I do have some Clinnick shippers. Don't worry Clato.**

**Please go vote in my friend's (PurpleQueen981) poll on her page! :)**

******Please review! Good, bad? Something you'd like to see or maybe some history between two of the characters? Let me know! :) I'm so close to 100 reviews! :) :{D**

**********P.S I'm posting this while I'm at school. WHAHAHAHAH!**


	6. Things (Part 2)

**Ah! 101 reviews? Could it be?! *dies***

**Sorry for the wait and sorry for such a short chapter. I may have promised more Clato to a few people BUT that will be next chapter. I did something else for this chapter. Oh I tried out for my schools dance team and I sucked! Haha!**

**FUNFACT: While writing this chapter I was listening to Red by Taylor Swift and Give Your Heart A Break (Gless Cast Version). Really sets the tone I think. Hmmm so Playlist? xD**

**Anons:**

**_glannie luvr_: Sorry I don't do smut. And no I'm not killing anyone. **

**_Emz_: TTTC hmm in the beginning of November. I have a chapter done alreay :) Finally. I'll address that more when I return in that story. Honestly I've always seen Annie has a red head. Shes supposed to have dark hair so who says it cant be dark red hair? :D I wont be disappointed if she isnt casted with red hair. I've never read a FF where Annie's a Mary Sue. I have where Delly is a Mary Sue.**

**_HG3_: These is still going to be some Glannie. You'll see what I do or what Cashmere does. Hope you like the Jole (is that the ship name?).**

**_FlyAlone_: There will be Peeta and Glimmer in here. Man are people going to hate me for it xD WHAHAHAHAHAH!**

* * *

Chapter 6 "Things (Part 2)"

**Johanna's POV**

"Stupid bitch," I exclaim as I take a seat next to Peeta in the dining room.

Peeta and Glimmer are the only ones in here besides me. Glimmer's sitting across the table from Peeta. She gives him this look as if she's telling him to get rid of me. I'm not going anywhere. This room is like the only quiet place in the house with the music on and all.

"What's wrong with you?" Peeta asks ignoring the look Glimmer gave him.

Nice to know he cares more about me than _her_.

"Well…" My eyes wander to Glimmer.

She gets it; she doesn't like it, but she gets it.

"I'll just be leaving then." Glimmer gets up but before she leaves she gives Peeta this little "cute" smile.

God, I don't even what to know what that's about. I roll my eyes as she walks out the door, closing it behind her. At least she's good for something.

"So tell me," says Peeta. "I'm all ears."

"Finnick's here and he brought stupid Clove and she pissed me off and just…_ugh_!"

I drop my head on the table in frustration.

Yes, this isn't my business. Yes, I may have jumped to conclusions. Yes, Finnick isn't technically with anyone. Yes, I'm being a little stupid but…Annie.

"What does it matter?"

I move my head so I lay it on my right cheek. "Annie is going to be hurt when she sees them. You should have seen her face when I told her he wasn't coming."

She was so sad. The look on her face was just heart breaking. God, I shouldn't have told her.

"Johanna…I think you got to just leave them be. Let them figure it out."

"_What_?" I nearly shout in disbelief and my head shoots up. "What happen to the king of meddling?"

Peeta breathes out amused. "He's retiring."

"Are you just going to abandon your Queen like that?"

"Look Jo had my hopes on you and Gale tonight and that didn't work. So I just realized—"

"Whoa!" I cut Peeta off. "Back up there. _Hopes_? What did you do?"

Peeta smirks "Well you know how I told you to get Gale jealous?"

"Yeah?"

"I told him to do the same thing."

My jaw drops and Peeta laughs at me. As a result I punch him in the arm.

"Ow!"

"Peeta why would you do that?" I ask, very upset with him.

"So you both stop being so stubborn and just be with each other!" Peeta exclaims his tone annoyed.

"The reason I'm being so stubborn is because I don't want to get hurt. I don't know what I want. I just don't want to get hurt."

Gales a good friend, he's amazing. What if we don't work out? What if we hurt one another so bad we can't even been friends anymore? What if I lose him?

"Jo," Peeta places his hand over mine on the table. "There's no guarantee you'll never get hurt. You still need to try. Give Gale a chance. You'll be great with him."

"How do you know?'

"'Cause even when you two are fighting…I've never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at you."

…

I walk to Gale and wipe my eyes to make sure it doesn't look like I'd just been crying. "Gale?"

He turns around and I can see he was just talking to Glimmer. That bothers me. She gives me a little smile. What in the world could they have to talk about? He hates her as much as I do, or so I thought.

"What happened to you?" He asks so concern.

Crap. My eyes must be a little red or something.

"Can we talk outside?"

"Yeah sure." Gale takes my hand, leads me past everyone dancing and takes me in front of Gloss' house.

He takes a seat on the steps and pulls me down to sit with him. I don't mind it. Gale looks at me and I stare back until I realize he's waiting for me to say something. Too bad I don't know what to say.

"Peeta told me what you were doing. How you were trying to get me jealous."

"Is that why you're upset? Johanna I'm sorry I didn't think—"

"That's not it, Gale." I shake my head and look anyway from him to the night sky.

"Then what is it?"

I don't answer him. I don't know what it is. My feelings for Gale are just so confusing. He's a friend, but he's not a friend, he's more than a friend. I don't want to make any mistakes but what if my mistake is not giving him a chance?

"Hey." Gale has his soft hand on my cheek and turns my head to face him. "Tell me. I'm here to listen."

I don't speak. I just stare into Gale's light grey eyes and he stares back into mine. His eyes flicker to my lips and we both start to lean. We're about to kiss until I shoot up, shake my head, and walk down the steps.

"Where are you going?" Gale calls out from behind me. I can hear him begin to rise.

"I can't do this," I blurt out without a thought.

"Do what?"

I stop at the first step and turn to Gale. "_This_!" I move my hands between Gale and me. "You and me. Me and you. I just _can't_. I can't lose you." My voice starts to get weak and my eyes being to water. "I'm only _fifteen_ and already I've lost so many people so many times. I can't lose anyone else, _especially_ you Gale. You don't know what it's like to have to walk away from people without a choice. I don't what to feel like that again. I can't, I can't hurt like that again. I—"

I lose my words as I begin to cry. I never let myself think about this, but when Peeta was talking to me it all came back. I cried with Peeta, and now I'm crying again. Losing my parents was one thing, not knowing or remembering what they were like was something different. It's like I never knew them. I was so young I don't have any memories of them. That breaks me every time, but having to say goodbye to everyone I've ever met while being bounced from family to family was the worst thing ever. For nearly six years I had to deal with that. The classmates and family friends I had before my parents died, my unborn sibling. Everyone I met at the orphanage I was never allowed to see after going to my first family. Almost always after six months I had to say goodbye to the friends I'd made and people I met. I can't do that again. I thought I was done with that.

"Johanna, I'm not going anywhere. You have all the time in the world." I look up at him on top of the stairs and wipe a few tears. "There's no rush."

With that I slowly walk up the stairs to him, put my hands on the back of his neck and pull him into what should have been our first.

* * *

**See Guys! Gale can be good! :D They're casting Peeta's brother, afhsjalajfskakyajakaiahak... WHY?! **

**Please Review! More Death threats? That's always fun! Or give me ur playlist for this Chapter. I'd LOVE to know.**


	7. Are Here (Part 3)

**KISS! Kiss, kiss, kiss. What should have been their first kiss. *face palm* I must have deleted that word by mistake when adding my A/N. SORRY! **

**If you don't follow me or are an anon you might not know Trip to the Capitol is back. IT'S BACK! Awesome. See you guys are real cool for reading this story cause things from here are going to be popping up in Trip to the Capitol. Only you can will know what or when that happened like Johanna's birthday :)**

******Fun Fact: Put the chapter names from 5 to 7 aka the party chapters it says _New Things Are Here_. ;D**

**Shouts to anons:**

**HG3: Oh there will be Fannie :D well Fin and Clove are supposed to be friends so yeah.**

**Little boots: Thank you! Johanna dose soften up. Read the top.**

**Emz: Annie was cast? WHAT! Oh... nvm. I just read the other review xD Haha. I'd like it if she was a ginger. YOU COULD BE ANNIE!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7 "Are Here (Part 3)"

Clove's POV

Fucking Finnick, just _ugh_! What the hell, double standard much? Just so...ugh! I'm about ready to rip my own hair out.

I didn't even want to come here but I did because of him. Cause I wanted to help him get with a girl who I don't even like. And what does he do? He pisses me the fuck off, that's what. And where the hell is Glimmer? Why am I even asking, she's probably with Cashmere or Gloss. I actually find it kind of disturbing how she's determined to be friends with them. Whatever, none of my business.

I'm on the other side of the room when I see Mason enter the dining room, and not a minute later Glimmer steps out. Wonder what that's about? I'd like to find out.

Since there's no way I'm getting through everyone dancing I go around. Takes me awhile since certain people don't understand the term "excuse me" but they do understand "Get the hell out my way". Idiots, I swear.

By the time I get there Glimmer's talking to Hawthorne. Huh?

She sees me but doesn't say a word; she just smiles my way. Since there's nothing else to do I'll just wait for her to finish. I lean against the wall and listen.

"Why should I listen to you Glimmer?" Glim rolls her eyes at that.

"Well why shouldn't you? You know I'm right."

Messing with Hawthorne I see.

Glimmer continues. "Just do it...You know Mason likes you too."

The _fuck_? What is she doing? I give her this crazy look and she continues to smile.

The next minute Mason walks right past me and leaves with Hawthorne. Glimmer rolls her eyes as they leave, which confuses me even more. What is going on?

"What was that?" I ask approaching Glimmer.

"Nothing. Just my way of keeping Mellark on my hook."

Of course! I should have known that's what Glimmer was doing.

"Let me ask you this, Glimmer. What are you going to do when Mellark actually gets a girlfriend?"

"He's not," she says with confidence.

"Why so sure?"

"Cause I make sure once in a while I give him a little hope for us. Like right now. I helped Mason even thought she hates me."

God, Mellark's so stupid. How can he not figure out that's what Glimmer is doing to him? She's been doing this since she found out about his crush. I don't understand it. Is he really that blind? Or maybe he just stuck on the sweet little girl Glimmer used to be. I know they grew up on the same block but I don't know how close they were when they were younger. In Glimmer's house there's a couple of photos framed hanging on the wall. They're of little Glimmer in her cute little dresses with Mellark and few other kids in them. Glimmer looks so cute and innocent in those photos. Is that it? He's not crushing on who Glimmer is, but who she used to be.

"What happened when you want a guy, huh?"

She smile, "I'll get him of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"Big head," I tease.

Glimmer hits my shoulder playfully. "Oh shut it."

I breathe out amused. "So are there any guys you're interested in?"

"Well there's Cato—"

"Besides Cato."

"Ooooo, jealous?"

I snort. "Yeah right. Just continue."

"Well, that's pretty much it."

It's kind of odd that Glimmer doesn't like any other guy. I would have thought for sure she'd be all over Gloss. First of all he's hot, and secondly she'd be one of them. It seems like Glimmer to go after him. Psh, I would.

Suddenly I notice Glimmer's staring at me with this creepy smile on her face. Her smile just gets bigger and bigger, maybe she isn't looking at me. I look behind me but no one we know is there. I turn back and Glimmer has moved close to me.

I jump. "Glimmer! The hell, _what_?"

She laughs. "You think you can talk to Cato for me?"

"Uhh—"

"Great!" Glimmer gets a grab on my shoulders and spins me to the right and there's Cato.

He sees me then smiles.

"Now go on." Glimmer gives me a little push.

"Ugh! I hate you." I start walking.

"Love you too!"

I roll my eyes. Sometimes I just want to slap her, in a loving way.

Cato's leaning on the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. His blonde hair isn't as neatly combed as it usually is. Either way, he looks good. Marvel's with him, looking as goofy as ever. Marvel's a strange guy. First he pats me on the head, than he offered me "treaties", and yesterday he rubbed my belly. I don't understand him. He's just weird.

"Clove!"

"Hey Marvel—_Oh my_!" Marvel hugs me _tightly_. I feel like he's trying to squeeze the air out of me.

Cato is looking at me with a huge grin on his face. I send him an evil glare, which just makes him smile more.

Marvel finally lets me go and start to cough repeatedly. I'm coughing like crazy and what does Marvel do? He pats my head. When I stop I narrow my eyes at him.

"Well I'll just be going then." Marvel runs off.

"What is with him?" I ask Cato. He shrugs.

"I don't know. Maybe he likes you."

I snort. "Yeah right."

"No, he wants you." Cato teases me.

"Yeah, maybe as a dog."

Cato looks like he's trying to hold back laughter. "You do realize you technically called yourself a bitch?"

Oh my God, he's right. "Shut up."

He laughs and suddenly I'm laughing with him.

"So what are you doing here? Thought you weren't coming."

"What you don't want me here?"

"No, no. Just curious to know."

I shrug my shoulders. "Doesn't matter."

I lean beside him on the wall and stare forward. Gale and Johanna walk in together from the door, hand and hand. Finally those two are together. Took them long enough. I'm sure Mellark with be thrilled. Hawthorne actually listened to Glimmer. Glimmer, I'm supposed to talk to Cato for her. I completely forgot.

I turn to Cato. He's staring at me or he was. The moment I turned he turned away. Odd.

"So…" I start off "What's up with you and Glimmer?"

"What's with you and Odair?" Cato raises his eyebrows.

"What?"

"I saw him pulling you away from Johanna. For the record you could have taken her."

I bite my lip, debating whether or not I should say something about him and Mason. Obviously that isn't going anywhere, but it could have. I don't know what he saw in her. My stomach starts to twist when I think about it. Wow, I hate Mason a lot.

"I know." I smile.

Cato nods his head up. "You've got a visitor."

I look to my other side. It's Finnick, with his hands in his pocket and a really sad look on his face.

"So," I turn back to Cato. "Glimmer?"

"Clove!"

I roll my eyes. "Sorry, Cato. I have to deal with this jerk right now."

"It's alright. Save me a dance." He glances at Finnick before leaving us alone.

I turn my whole body to Finnick. I look him up and down and wait for him to say something.

"You still mad?"

I pretend to think about it before replying, "No. It's not your fault Mason's stupid."

He smiles. Then he puts his right hand out in front of me.

I play dumb and act like I don't know he's asking me to dance. Finnick grabs my hand and pulls me into the crowd.

It's a slow song so I let him lead. Quickly I come to the realization that Finnick can't dance. Period. He's taking me all over the place and he's bumped into two other guys already. The song isn't even half way through.

"Damn, Finnick. Do you have two right feet or something?" I ask after he steps on my foot for the fifth time.

"Sorry and it's it two left feet?"

"Shut up, either way you suck."

He laughs, "Why don't you lead?"

Good idea.

I grab his hands and have them placed on my shoulders and I put my hands on his hips.

"Well someone likes to be in charge."

"Someone likes things done right." I step on his foot.

"Ow, _Clove_!"

I smirk. "That's for my feet."

"Good luck to the guy you end up with. He'll need it," he teases me.

I scrunch my face up to him as a response.

Finnick's smiling than out of nowhere he's face goes stunned.

"You okay, Finn?"

"Look."

I turn my head. A couple of feet behind us are Gale and Johanna. She has her head on his shoulder, him with his arm around her and just peacefully together. I've never seen these two more a peace than right now. Even I have to admit, good pairing.

"It's about time."

"What does that mean?"

"This is the way I see it, Finn. When a boy and a girl are best friends, one of them is going to secretly fall for the other."

I knew Gale and Johanna were eventually going to be together. It's happening with Finnick and Annie now. Peeta's the only odd one out. I would have thought he'd fall for Johanna. Maybe he still will.

"It happened to them." I turned back to Finnick.

He looks at me seriously for just a moment before a huge grin appears on his face. "So you're telling me you're going to fall for me eventually."

I jerk my head back. That's not what I was saying at all.

"_No. _You're going to fall for me." I tease.

He laughs, "Yeah right. I would never fall for you Clove."

"Back at you Odair. You aren't my type."

"_Psh_. Who is? Cato?"

"What?"

"Oh come on Clove. You aren't that blind are you?"

My eyes flutter for a few seconds. I don't know how to respond to that. I don't say a word. There's a long silence before Finnick breaks it.

"Do you really believe that?"

I nod. "Two people with that kind of connection, are they really ever just friends?"

"I think you're wrong."

I shrug. "Think what you want. It happened to you and Annie, right?"

…

It's around eleven when I deicide to go home. Marvel, Glimmer, and Cato begged me to stay longer but the fact is I'm _so_ sleepy. I'll admit I'm lazy. I need me my sleep!

Finnick offered to walk me home but I told him no. He seemed to be having a nice time with Annie. I didn't want to get in the way of that. Besides, I'm perfectly fine walking alone in the middle of the night in our town. Nothing bad ever happens here.

I walk out the front door and put my coat on. Cashmere is sitting on the first step. I can't tell what she's doing but it looks like she's just staring at her fingers. By the time I get to there I can't go any further. For some reason, I feel the need to talk to her.

"You okay?"

Cashmere looks up to me. "Yeah. I'm great."

"Then what are you doing out here?" I ask.

"I don't know. I'm kind of bored."

She starts playing with her fingers; I notice she has a sliver ring on her right index finger. It has a little heart engraved on it.

"Nice ring."

"Thanks." Cashmere stares at me for a moment. "You were hanging out with Cato and Finnick tonight right?"

Okay? Creepy, how does she know that?

I nod.

"You aren't with either of them, are you?"

I shake my head.

"What's Finnick to you?"

I pause for a moment. I'm not actually sure. Besides talking in class tonight was the only time we've hung out.

"He's a…friend. I guess."

She nods. "And Cato?"

Again, I don't know.

"A friend."

"Good," Cashmere says, relieved.

I cross my hands over my chest. "Why is that?"

She gives me a confused face. "Umm maybe because we've been in school for a week and I already know four girls crying over him."

What?

"Your name's Clove right?"

"Yeah." I nod. "Cashmere right?"

She smiles. "You can call me Cash."

"Well Cash, I better get going. I've got a date with my pillow."

"Have fun."

I'm about to leave but instead I take a seat next to her on the steps.

She raises her eyebrow at me.

I shrug. "My pillow can wait."

* * *

**And so it begins! WHAHA! I bet I sound crazy. ^^ Well the drama is coming in cause now obviously, the careers ARE COMING!_  
_**

**Review Please! Anything is welcomes even hating (you know on like ships or something not me cause i'm awesome xD) I enjoy input. Btw do you guys like the fun facts? I do. ^^**


	8. Free Food

**Yeah sorry for the long wait. I had two papers due yesterday so I was busy :/ But hey! Long chapter and some evilness. 130 reviews, yay :) close to 150 :D Hope you like this chapter!**

**Shouts:**

**_S_: Thank you! I do have another story i'm working on but that's WAY down the road.**

**_Emz_: lol yeah you have one but I can't PM you. :P**

**_HG3_: lol yes Cato hates Annie but you know ****hopefully that will change *wink, wink***

**Thank you to those who reviewed! **

* * *

Chapter 8 "Free Food "

**Peeta's POV**

School has been pretty great since Cashmere's party. Johanna and Gale couldn't be happier, and I couldn't be happier for them. Two of my best friends together; it's great. They're lovey-dovey _all_ the time. Like, 24/7, and it's been two weeks...okay it's getting annoying. Fin and I were the first to get annoyed. It took Annie the past two weeks to finally get tired of it. Annie kept saying things like,_ "_Oh of course you guys are sick of it! You're boys. You can't even appreciate a good romantic movie without me having to bribe you with food. I think it's cute. In fact, it's beyond cute, so both of you just suck it up_._" Now she's sick of them too. Other than that things are great.

Everyday for the past two weeks there has been a sports team try-out. Apparently Panem High is all about the sports. Annie and Finnick both made the swim team. Johanna, with Gale's encouragement, joined the cross country team. She's one of the fastest out there. After being in the weight room one day for gym Mr. Abernathy suggested I joined the wrestling team. I tried out, and by some miracle I made it.

It wasn't until last Friday that I found out the reason why all the sports teams had tryouts around the same time. This week is homecoming, and football isn't the only sport team celebrated. Every signal team was. This week there will be more than one game every night, not counting Friday 'cause that's the football game, the most important one. Luckily none of our games fall on the same night. Thursday is the swim team's first meet. Wednesday is Johanna's. And tomorrow is mine. I'll be one of the first to start. God, I'm nervous. I'm even more nervous about the match than I am about asking Glimmer to homecoming. Okay, I have to calm down. It's only Monday. I have until Wednesday to ask her.

"Can't you see what they're doing?" Johanna exclaims as we take a seat at the lunchroom table.

"Umm, no?" I open my bag of chips and point it towards her. "Cheeto?"

Johanna pushes the bag away from her with an annoyed face. I smile and eat one. I love annoying her.

"Peeta just look at them over there." She gestures behind me to where Annie is sitting with the Careers, minus Marvel and Cato who don't have this lunch period.

I turn just to humor Johanna, because honestly, she's making a big deal out of nothing. Annie got to the lunch table before Jo and I did, so they just sat there. I was perfectly fine with joining them, but Johanna can't stand them. The only one she doesn't have a problem with is Gloss, but that doesn't change how much she hates the rest of them. Johanna has been so at ease, and the only thing that's been getting her tense lately is the Careers and Annie.

I don't know when, and I don't know how, but Cato, Marvel, Clove, and Glimmer became Careers. Cashmere and Gloss started hanging out with them and soon everyone knew them. Everyone knows more about them than they should, even me.

Cashmere and Gloss moved here for their freshman year. They were accepted into the career pack when Cashmere made the cheer squad and Gloss made the varsity football team. They're the only freshmen in the senior career pack. Rumor is that Cashmere has a thing going on with one of the seniors, which is the real reason her and her brother are Careers. Gloss is really athletic and he loves to joke. He hits on pretty much every girl, but hasn't dated anyone. Marvel's the oldest kid in his family. He has a baby sister who reminds him of Clove, which is why he's very fond of Clove. That would explain the creepy way he pats her on the head, and how he's always protecting her from every guy that hits on her. Which is a _lot_. I have three classes with Clove, and I've seen the way guys look at her, and the comments they make. I may not like Clove, but I honestly hope she doesn't go for one of those assholes Marvel, Gloss, and Cato keep her from. Gloss hits on her too from time to time, but Gloss hits on everyone. Then there's Cato. The way he looks at Clove in drama class, you can tell he has _other_ reasons for keeping the guys away from her. See, I shouldn't know all these things, but I do. It's hard not to know. All the things people say about Glimmer I already knew, so that's not out of the ordinary for me. She's the youngest of three girls, her parents are both overachievers, and both her sisters are away for college. Glimmer never had feelings for Cato; she was just trying to push Clove towards him. She did; Cato and Clove had a date but haven't had another since. I don't know why, no one does.

"So Annie has new friends. It's not a big deal Johanna," I assure her.

"They want Annie. They can't have her. She's ours!"

"Jo, you sound like a five year old."

She groans. "I know, I know it's just…I haven't been spending a lot of time with Annie lately. I miss her. I miss all of you."

I smile and place my arm on her chair. "We miss you too, Johanna. Maybe you and Gale could stop ditching us all the time."

"_Maybe_," She partially whispers as she grabs both our lunch trays and leaves me to throw them out.

She walks passed Annie and waves. Annie waves back happily and then continues to talk to Gloss. Gloss and Cashmere are the only ones she's talking to. Glimmer and Clove are on the other side of the table talking. They don't really like her, but Gloss and Cashmere love her.

"You going to the game tonight?" I ask Jo as she returns.

She takes a seat. "Which one?"

"Any?"

"No."

"Good." She raises an eyebrow at me. "Today I'll be baking by myself without my dad's help."

"Congrats? I'm sorry Peeta but you're telling me this because…?"

"So you guys can come over. My dad suggested I have my friends try my food out before my mom does," I explain.

"So basically what I'm hearing is free food."

Oh _God_. That is exactly what Gale said when I told him this morning.

"Okay, you need to start hanging out with someone other than Gale, 'cause that was just creepy. That is _exactly _what he said when I told him."

Johanna laughs. "Okay then. Why do you tell Gale something came up so it'll be just us?"

That's not a good idea, at all.

"That won't work."

"Why?" she gives me a confused face.

"Cause I already told Finnick," I lie. If Johanna doesn't see it as a problem I'm not going to put that idea in her head.

"Oh. Well let's go ask Annie." She jumps out of her seat and runs over there. I follow, slowly.

"Hey, Annie."

Annie stops talking to Gloss. "Hey, Johanna, Peeta."

I wave a little.

"We'll be going to Peeta's after school. Kay?"

"For what?" Annie looks at me.

I'm about to explain when Johanna just makes it short.

"Free food."

Annie smiles. "Alright. I'll be there around—_Wait_, is your mom going to be there?"

I can't help but smile; mom terrifies even my own friends.

"Don't worry. She and my dad are visiting Delly's parents. They left this morning."

Annie nods. "I'll be there at six."

Cashmere turns away from her career girls to us. "Wait, Annie, you're not going to the game?"

Before Annie can even open her mouth to answer Clove does for her. "Cash, no ones going to the games tonight. It's field hockey and golf. Who the hell cares?"

I can see Johanna from the corner of my eye biting her lip. Probably trying to hide a smile. Either that or a rude comment, but I doubt Johanna would think twice about that. Especially it being Clove.

"Can we come?" Cashmere asks.

Annie bites her lip and turns to me. Her eyes are so big; she's begging me to say yes. While Johanna's sending me a death glare.

Yeah, no. I don't really care for Cashmere. She's alright, I guess, but we're not friends. If Annie wants to hang out with her she can, but that doesn't mean I need to. Plus I'm pretty sure Finnick and Johanna would kill me if I said yes.

"Hanging out at the bakery would be fun, Clove," Glimmer says, and I nearly jump.

I didn't realized when Cashmere said we she meant _all_ of them.

"Be there at six."

As if on cue, the first bell rings and I get the hell out of there before Johanna can kill me.

…

"Don't be so stubborn," I tell Johanna as I close my locker.

Johanna crosses her hands and pouts her lips. Like that's supposed to change my mind.

"I'm not your boyfriend. Your lips aren't supposed to work on him."

She hits my shoulder. "None of us get along. It's stupid they're coming."

"You're the only one who doesn't like them." I point out. "I like Glimmer, Finnick actually talks to Clove, and Annie gets along with them."

"What about Gale?"

I could argue that he liked Cashmere, but knowing Johanna, I better not bring that up.

"Fine. You and Gale are the odd ones out. _Happy_?"

Johanna crosses her arms and leans on my locker.

There's no way I'm telling them that they can't come now. Glimmer is part of the "we_" _so she'll be coming and I'm freaking out about it already. We've never seen each other outside of school besides Cashmere's party, and when she comes in with her parents to buy bread at the bakery. Maybe I'll ask Glimmer to homecoming today.

"I know you only said yes cause of Glimmer."

"That is _not_ true." Yes it is. "Annie is my friend and I was being a good friend by saying yes."

"Uh huh. Sure Peeta." Jo kicks my locker and we start walking down the hall together.

Gale has to a make up test today after school so Jo's coming with me to my place. We just need to stop by her locker first.

Johanna's locker is right next to Madge's. Madge is leaving by the time we get there.

Johanna gets her stuff and I just stand there.

"Hi, Peeta." Madge greets me and hugs her books in her hands.

"Hey Madge. Going to Delly's locker?"

She smiles and nods repeatedly.

I nod and look at Jo who's staring in Madge's direction. I look back at Madge who's just looking at me. After a second she waves bye to me and leaves.

That was kind of odd. Is she always that quiet at the bakery? No. She's as hyper as Delly when they're together.

Johanna closes her locker and smiles at me brightly.

"…What?"

"Oh _God_, you're blind." Johanna hangs her head.

"What?"

Jo looks back up at me and gives me a little shake. "Can't you see the way Madge just stared at you? She was smiling at you with her eyes."

I shake my head. "She was not."

"Tell Delly to invite Madge tonight."

"Wh—_No_! Delly's going to the tennis game."

"Well tell her not to."

I know what Jo's doing; I'm not an idiot. She knows better than anyone else that I plan to ask Glimmer to Homecoming. She hates the idea of us together. Johanna just doesn't see the Glimmer I do. Okay, yeah, Glimmer can be rude at times, but that's not all of her. She's gorgeous, sweet, unpredictable, and kind of crazy. Glimmer just keeps me guessing. I never know what she's going to do next.

I arch my mouth. "Why would I do that?"

Johanna smirks. "'Cause if you don't I swear to God I'll torture you by making out with Gale all night."

Oh God. I really don't need to see that. I get annoyed with them enough as it is.

"Your choice, Peety."

She walks away leaving me literally no other choice.

This can't end well.

**Cashmere's POV**

Gloss and I went home right after school. I had to change to go to Peeta's tonight. I have to say, I'm surprised he said yes. After all his…whatever Johanna is to him, fucking hates us. Me for being all over Peeta and Gale, Glimmer because Peeta likes her, and Clove for being with Finnick at my party. Obviously Johanna doesn't like to share her men…or Annie. I forgot that's why she has a problem with Gloss. She's just stupid.

It's already six (so I'm late) and we're just starting to walk over there now, Cato and Marvel with us.

"I don't understand why we're going," Clove states for the fucking _tenth_ time.

"'Cause Annie wants us to go." Gloss says.

"She wants you and Cash to go," Glimmer reminds us. "She hates us."

"Which is fine." Cato adds. "Like we give a shit about her."

I stop walking and turn to them. "Well you better start. Annie would be a great addition to us. Odair too. Speaking of which…" I walk over to Clove so I'm standing right next to her. "I expected you have him wrapped around your finger."

"Ew, no. We're friends."

"That's a shame. Maybe you should change that."

"Okay can we start walking again?" Cato says rather harshly. I see Marvel trying to fight a smile as her starts walking with Cato.

It's so cute how Cato's jealous. Too bad Clove refuses to give him another date. I wonder what he'd do if she started seeing someone else.

Clove and I walk slower than the others so we can keep talking.

"Would you stop trying to hook me up with Finnick?" Clove asks. "I know you just want Annie with your brother."

That's true. Gloss looks so happy with her, every time she's near. He's so fond of her. Annie's cute, sweet, and perfect for Gloss. The only problem is Finnick.

"Yeah, and I need him out of the picture. Which is what you're going to do," I smirk.

"Okay, have you_ seen_ your brother?" Clove's voice perks up a bit. "I highly doubt he needs your help getting a girl."

I roll my eyes. "If Finnick asks you to homecoming just say yes."

"Why would he ask me?"

I just smile at her.

…

When we get the bakery we walk into a _mess_. There's yelling coming from upstairs and it doesn't sound like Peeta's parents. Madge is saying bye to everyone and she's apologizing to Peeta. What the hell is going on? We're an hour late and we miss everything. Madge says a quick bye to us and leaves with Delly. The screaming gets louder.

"Hey guys," Peeta greets us at the counter while Annie and Finnick just wave.

I suddenly realize Johanna and Gale aren't here, which would mean—

"I didn't invite her! Blame Peeta!"

Yup, that's Gale's voice.

I guess the happy couple just got out of their honeymoon phase.

"Yeah, just ignore that," Peeta tells us. "Sit, sit! There's still food and—"

Something hard just hit the floor.

"I'll be back." Peeta runs upstairs.

And then there's silence. I wonder what's going on up there. What did Peeta do to get them to stop shouting?

I go to the counter to talk to Annie while everyone else sits at the table and eats from the plate of cookies set out.

"Annie where's the bathroom?" I ask.

"Oh there's one in the back. I'll show you."

Prefect.

"_Clove_!" I shout. "Annie said she'll show you where the bathroom is."

Clove goes over and raises an eyebrow at me. I know she never said she needed the bathroom but I need to get Finnick alone.

"Go on Clove." I smile.

Annie leads Clove the way.

"Hey Finnick," I move close to him. "So what's going on up there?"

"I'm not one to gossip but Johanna's so jealous." Finnick looks like he's trying hard not to laugh.

"Of Madge?"

"Yeah. She was all over Gale and Jo's pissed off Gale didn't saying anything to her."

"And Gale's acting like he didn't even notice."

Finnick nods. "Exactly."

Johanna's probably giving Gale hell up there.

"Why didn't she just stop it?" I ask.

"Well, Johanna was in the kitchen with Peeta."

And the yelling starts up again. Not a second later does Peeta come back looking miserable. He going into a room which I'm assuming is his bedroom.

"So, are you going to homecoming?" I change the subject.

Annie and Clove should be coming back any minute now.

"Of course I am!" Finnick smiles. "I'm sure there's no point in asking you the same question."

Being the cheer captain, he's right.

"Who are you going with?"

"I was thinking about asking Annie."

I lean back and look down at me feet. "_Oh_. I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

I look up. Finnick looks so confused. He looks worried too.

"I heard she's going with my brother." That's a lie. Gloss told me he wouldn't be asking her. But he should. "Maybe you should think about asking someone else."

"She didn't tell me th—"

"Well why would she?" I interrupt because his ass _better _go with someone else. "Did you even ask her?"

"No."

"Well why would she just bring it up, think about it Finnick. Would you?"

Finnick doesn't say anything when Annie comes back without Clove. When Annie asks what we were talking about he said the football game this Friday. Then Clove comes back and goes to sit with Cato at the table. Seeing how Finnick just leaves to join her, I can tell he believed me.

"What's with him?" Annie asks me with her eyes on him. "Did he say anything to you?"

"No." I look over my shoulder to the table. Cato's giving Finnick the evil eyes over there. I try to hold my laugh in. Cato's so jealous. I'm glad Clove turned him down for a second date cause this is just more fun to watch.

I turn back to Annie. "I guess he rather talk to Clove then you."

Annie frowns. "Why are you friends?"

Her question surprises me. _Why_? Cause I want to be. That's none of her business.

"She's so rude."

Okay now I'm offended. Clove's sweeter than you'd think.

"So is Mason and I'm not judging you about."

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

Then there's yelling again. _Damn_ I forgot about those two. They were so quiet. Like what the hell? I wonder how long they've been at it.

Peeta comes out of his room and heads back up. Annie goes with him. She tells me he'll probably need help but I know things just got a little weird between us.

Something beeps behind the counter and I'm thinking it's the oven. I try looking at the oven to see his the lights are one or something but the counters to high. I have to jump to see it. And yes, the lights are on. I go around the so I'm behind the counter.

It beeps again. This time louder and doesn't stop.

"Cash, _what did you do_?!" Gloss screams startling me.

I turn around and they're all staring at me. They all look very amused.

"_Nothin_g! It just started beeping."

"Well turn it off." Glimmer says with a giggle.

I raise both my brows. "How does one do that?"

"By clicking the off button." Finnick states and Clove starts laughing.

I can't help but notice how well Finnick seems to fit in with us. Why isn't he a Career?

I turn back to the oven and find the off button. It's tiny as _hell_! How was I supposed to see that? This is why I don't bake! Fuck that. I'm probably burn my house down if I even tried. And it's off.

"Was that so hard?" Marvel asks. His voice is so close he has to be right behind me. And he is.

I roll my eyes as I pick up an oven mitt from the counter and then I hit him with it.

"That didn't even hurt." Marvel says with a smile.

I pout my lips sadly. "Sadness."

Then I hit Marvel with it again, this time in the face.

"You're such a child." He takes the other oven mitt from the counter and hits me on the head.

"I'm older than you," I say defensively.

"Well, you don't act like it."

I grab the oven mitt from his hand. I better put these away before we do something stupid with them. I open a drawer and just stuff them in there.

"Do you know what time the football game is Friday?" Marvel asks.

"Of _course_! It's at seven."

"You wanna hang out before? I mean all of us."

I frown. "Can't. Gloss needs to be early for prep and so do I."

"It'll just be Cato, Glimmer, Clove, and I then," Marvel says with disappointment in his voice.

I shrug. "Guess so. Sorry. But Gloss and I wouldn't want to intrude on a double date anyway."

Marvel's eyes bug out. "A double _what_?"

"You aren't taking Glimmer to homecoming?" I ask confused.

"No!"

"Oh. Then who are you going with?"

"About that…" Marvel starts moving his hands around looking really uncomfortable. "Do you—Do you want to go with me?"

Did Marvel just ask me out?

"I—"

"I mean Gloss is going with Glimmer." He is? "And Cato's going with Clove." How do I _not_ know this? "Well he hasn't asked her yet but he is! So I thought—"

"_Yes_." I interrupt. "Just stop talking you look like you're going to explode."

"As friends?"

I nod. "As friends. But if you don't pick me up at my door Gloss will kill you."

Marvel laughs and so do I.

"Sorry. Gloss thinks I should be treated like a lady. My dad brainwashed him."

"So I guess he'll be doing that with Glimmer?"

"He _better_ or I'll kill him."

Marvel doesn't have a chance to respond. Johanna's storming down the stairs with Annie, Peeta, and Gale following her.

Drama queen.

"Johanna, oh my _Go_d! Can you just stop?" Gale yells.

Johanna walks into the living room and we _all_ follow her.

She whips around and crosses her hands over her chest. "I will when you admit you're wrong."

"I didn't even do anything!"

"Yes you did! Maybe I should just let guys hang _all_ over me and not say a _damn_ thing."

"Oh my God," Glimmer blurts out. "Hawthorne just admit it so she can shut up."

"Stay the fuck out of this Glimmer!" Gale exclaims.

"Don't yell at her!" Johanna shouts and that surprises us all. Johanna must be really mad at Gale if she's defending Glimmer.

They continue to yell and I lose all interest. I'm gonna go wash my hands. Clove and Finnick are still in the kitchen, which I didn't even know. I pass by them to go to the back for the bathroom.

I'm coming back, but I stop at the door. I think I just heard Finnick ask Clove to homecoming. She better say yes. I open the door slightly so I can hear better.

"Why are you asking me?" Clove's confused voice asks.

"Why not?"

"What about Annie?"

Forget Annie! Clove, what the hell.

"Clove." Finnick sighs. "Will you go to homecoming with me?"

"…I'll think about it. Now go away before I change my mind."

I hear Finnick breathe out amused. Then I hear the door close. He's gone. Now I better go make sure Clove tells him yes. But then—

"Why don't you get your own friends, Clove?"

Mason. What the hell is she doing here?

"Stop living off of Finnick. It's pathetic."

"I have friends."

"No you _don't_. You have admires, cause you're a Career. Nothing's changed, Clove. You're still the girl who no one bothered to remember."

Then the door closes.

Then another door closes.

That's when I open mine and run after Clove.

"Clove! Hold up." I begin to lose my breath. She's halfway down the next block already. Damn, she walks fast. "Clove please I'm dying over here."

She stops, turns, and walks back to me.

"What?"

"_What_? What the hell do you mean '_what'_? You know what. You should be telling me the what. What happened over there is what. You don't 'what' me."

Clove blinks hard before responding, "_Huh_?"

"Uh! Clove. You can't let people just talk to you like that." I tell her.

Clove bit her lip. Her brown eyes began to show her hurt.

I step closer to Clove. "Especially a _bitch_ like Mason."

"Well what was I supposed to do, Cash?"

Clove sounds so weak. She looks so sad. She looks lost. She needs help.

"Sure as hell not just stand there! Clove you need to stand up for yourself. You can't be so _weak_. People will just walk all over you like they are now. What happened to the girl at my party who almost got into a fight?"

Clove just shrugs. "I don't know what came over me. I was just so...mad."

"Well work with that," I tell her.

She just looks at me and nods.

"I'll help you." I move closer to her and pull her in for a hug 'cause she looks like she needs one.

"Thanks," she whispers.

* * *

**You see? Clove has her issues too guys. Don't be hating! Yet...xD**

**So I'm going on ****vacation from Dec 18 to Jan 2 so this story won't be updated till I get back. I'm not sure if i'll even update Trip to the Capitol before I leave but I'll try! I'll leave an author's note if I can't update that story. Bright side! I'll get some writing done! :)**

**Please review! Is there anything you'd like to be explain that might have been talked about in the other stories? For example Rue breaking into Finnick's house? That was mentioned in The New Girl's Fire. I'll probably write about it but is there anything else you'd like too see? **

**Let me know! Review.**

**In case I don't update TTTC in time. HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


	9. Thanks Gloss

**Oh God it's almost been a month. I'M HORRIBLE! I've been back from vacation for almost a month but I didn't update **

**:(( Sorry for the really long wait. Like, SO SORRY. ****I got writer's block -_- BUT I'M GOOD NOW!**I didn't realize it had been so long since I was updating Trip to the Capitol. 

**Anons**

**S: They aren't but it's been said that Gloss and Cash used to be.**

**HGROCKS: Finnick and Katniss will do just that hehehehe.**

**So hmmm this is short because ****honestly I just really wanted to update.**

* * *

Chapter 9 "Thanks Gloss"

**Annie's POV**

I stare at my reflection in the mirror of the girl's locker room. My swimsuit's on and my towel in my hand. I'm almost ready. I just need to tie my hair up.

It's Thursday. Our first swimming meet. The coach said not to worry about it; it's really more of a practice meet. I can't help but be worried. I want to do great; show the coach what I've got. Finnick wants to do the same.

In a way, I'm happy the swimming is just minutes away. The past two days have been crazy, but in a good way I guess. Peeta did really well in the wrestling match; better than most of the guys on the team. It was pretty awesome. He's a newbie freshman on the team and he's better than almost everyone else. People know who he is now, same thing for Johanna. She did great in her cross country meet. Plus Johanna and Gale had a screaming matching earlier today in the hallway. So I'm sure people know Johanna because of that too, now. Not that she cares about that.

I can't believe they're still fighting. Yes, Gale was wrong to let Madge just be all over him, but he's apologized so many times already. I don't know what Johanna wants from him. He's trying. Even though they're fighting, Gale was out there yesterday will all of us at Johanna's meet. He was cheering her on even though they're fighting. Of course Johanna ignored him. I felt really bad for Gale. He looked so sad; regretful. It broke my heart. I don't want to pick sides, but I'm a hundred percent on Gale's side. Johanna needs to stop running away just because of one little problem. Gale's trying and she's rejecting him.

Speaking of rejection, Peeta asked Glimmer to homecoming. That was a bust. He told me the whole story. Peeta didn't go straight home after him match was over Tuesday. He was hanging around the school when he ran into Glimmer in the halls. She was still in her cheerleading outfit since the cheerleaders were there at the match. They were talking; she was complimenting him on the match. She said she was really impressed. It sounded like she was flirting, but when Peeta asked her she said no. Apparently someone already asked her and she said yes. Peeta was pretty bummed. Even though I don't like Glimmer I was hoping she'd say yes. Peeta _finally_ asked her out, and I'm sure it hurt him when she refused. So he's going to homecoming alone mostly likely, and so am I.

A few guys have asked me to homecoming, but I said no. Homecoming's this Saturday and I know I don't have a lot of time to find a date, but I'm still hoping Finnick will ask me. I really thought he was going to ask me, but he's been really mood lately. Gale told me stop waiting for him to ask me; I should ask him. Believe me, I've tried, but I always chicken out. Peeta said to bring it up casually but I don't want to bring it up casually because I don't want him thinking it's just going with a friend. I am done having Finnick Odair as my friend. I want something more.

"Annie!" Speak of the devil.

I turn. "Finnick? What are you doing in here? This is the girl's locker room."

"We are starting in like two minutes and you aren't out there. I came in here to get you." He grabs a hair tie from his wrist and hands it to me.

"Thanks," I mumble as I tie my hair up.

My head is down so that I can reach, and I really can't help but notice Finnick in his skin-tight competition speedo gear.

"Staring isn't nice, Annie."

I laugh and look back to his face. "Can't help myself. It's a pretty nice view."

He smirks. "I've got a pretty great view too."

"Like you haven't seen me in a swimsuit before." I make my way to the pool.

"True." Finnick follows right behind me.

…

I come back from changing to the pool. Mostly everyone has left the stands expect for a few people waiting for their friends to come back from the locker room. I see Finnick near the door with Johanna, Peeta, and Gale. He's _still_ in his swimsuit. Gloss is sitting alone nowhere near them. He sees me and calls me over.

"Great job, Annie." He lifts his hand and I high five him. "What you get like second place?"

"Third," I correct him. "But I just talked to the coach and she was really impressed with me."

"What about Finnick?"

"Second in boys." I take a seat.

"So he's better than you, basically," Gloss says.

"_Psh!_ Not for long." I smile. "Where's your sister?"

I saw Cashmere was with Gloss during the meet with the other Careers. They didn't seem too interested though, besides Clove.

"Cash went home with everyone else. She said you did amazing by the way."

I smile. "Tell her I said thanks when you get home."

"Will do."

My cell phone begins to vibrate in my pocket. I check it and see I have four missed calls from my mom. I'm so fucked.

I stand up. "Gloss, I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow." I'm about to leave but Gloss' arm stops me.

I sit back down. "What?"

"Are you planning on going to the football game?" He asks me like it'll break his heart if I didn't go.

"Of course, Gloss. I'll be there cheering you on. Don't you worry."

He smirks and looks like he's trying to hold back a laugh.

"Do I even want to know?" I ask.

"You'll know soon enough." He winks at me.

I get up and throw my book bag over my shoulder. "Yeah, I'm just going to ignore everything you just said 'cause I need to get home before my mom kills me."

"Your house is like an hour walk from here."

"It's forty if I run." Which I'm going to have to do.

"It's twenty in a car."

I snort. "Yeah 'cause my fifteen year old ass has a car. I'm running."

"It's like eight o'clock and it's scary dark outside, the hell you're going to run. Pretty girl like you, probably end up getting jumped."

"Yeah 'cause our small town is just _know_ for crimes." He rolls his eyes at my sarcastic comment.

"Cash left me the car."

"You can drive?" I basically shout.

"_Duh_, I'm sixteen. Cash and I took Driver's Ed last year."

I thought they were fifteen!

"Since when are you sixteen?"

"Remember that party I had like two weeks ago?" He asks me like I'm a two year old. "That was a birthday party."

"It was?"

I feel bad for not knowing that.

"Well I wouldn't expect you to know that, _freshman_."

"Happy late birthday. Shut _up_. Now I'm not getting you a present. Give me a ride home."

"What, no '_Please_,Gloss?"

Oh my _gosh!_ I'm not amused right now.

"_Please_?"

"Okay, but you have to do me a favor first."

"Gloss."

He rises. "Look at Finnick." I look over my shoulder, He's still talking, but Gale isn't there anymore, and he's still not changed yet. "Doesn't he look funny?"

"I think he looks good," I tell him honestly..

"You know," Gloss leans in and whispers. "I bet he'd look even better in something else." He lifts an orange gym bag.

How long has he had that?

"And what's that?" I whisper mockingly.

He tosses the bag to me. I drop my bag to the floor and look inside.

_No!_

"A cheerleading uniform? Gloss, no."

He laughs. "Come on, Annie. It'll be funny."

"No it wouldn't be." I throw the back at him hoping it'll hit his face. It doesn't. "It would be—!"

"Hilarious." Gloss throws the bag to my feet.

I scold him.

"Annie! Come on. Just imagine him in one of those tiny skirts, having to walk home like that. All the guys that'll hit on him and whistle. The laughs he'd get from you and your friends. The look on his face!"

That does paint a goofy picture. It would be great seeing Finnick in one of those skirts. After all he enjoyed seeing the cheerleaders in them. He should see what it feels like to have eyes on you like that. Well he already knows but...not in a skirt.

I give Gloss an unconvincing headshake.

"He still hasn't ask you to Homecoming. Just a reminder." He winks.

Damn Gloss and his _stupid_ wink.

"Fine." I grab the back and run towards the boy's locker room.

It's been a while since the meet; everyone should be changed by now. As I walk in I'm proven right.

Now to find Finnick's locker. I open a couple of lockers but none of them are his. The more lockers I open the worse it smells in here. The smells like old gym socks and a wet dog mixed together. Actually no, it's worse.

Finally I find Finn's lockers. It's right next to the exit. In it his favorite blue sweater, black jeans, and white tee. I switch the clothes with the cheerleading uniform and stuff the gym bag with his clothes.

I hear footsteps and I panic.

What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?

I open the locker next to Fin's and throw the gym bag in then close both lockers.

"Annie?"

Fucking _shit_. I didn't even have enough time to _think_ about hiding.

"Hey, Finnick." I turn to him.

What the hell? He's soaking wet. What did he do? Jump back in the pool?

"Why are you so wet?"

"Gloss tripped me and I fell in the pool." He comes closer to his locker.

Oh Gloss.

"So… what exactly are you doing here? Next to my locker?" He narrows him eyes at me.

I smile. "Nothing, I was just…" I start taking steps back towards the exit, "_leaving_."

He opens his locker and his mouth drops open.

This is the moment when I should run but I don't. Instead I stand here with my arms awkwardly folded behind my back.

"Annie," He turns towards me. "Give. Me. My. Clothes."

"I don't know what you're talking about." My eyes wander the room trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Sure you don't."

"I don't."

"I am not wearing," He grabs the uniform and holds it in front of me. "_This! _"

"_Jeez_, _I_ thought you looked good in _anything_,_ Finnick_."

"Men's clothes, Annie. _Men's clothes_."

"See, I'd have to disagree. I bet you look _sexy_." I tease.

Finnick stares at me intensely. He knows I was joking, right?

"You know I have an extra pair of clothes in my locker, right?" He smiles.

His locker is on the second floor on the other side of the school. He wouldn't make it.

"You know you'd have to go outside this locker room to get it. In your little speedo, _right_?" I smile back.

Finnick stays silent as he passes me. I hear the doors swing open and close. There's a sound of muffled laughter and whistles. Then the door swings back open, I knew it.

"You are evil." Finnick stands beside me.

I turn and lean on the locker with Finnick's clothes in them. "And it's kind of fun." I tilt my head to the right. "Couldn't handle the starts and whistles, Finn? I'd though you'd be used to it."

He takes a step closer to me. "Not when I'm basically in my underwear."

"Finnick Odair in his underwear. Has a nice ring to it."

"That's not funny, Annie."

I can't help but laugh.

"Annie, _please_." He goes on.

Finnick looks so adorable right now.

"What do I get if I give you back your clothes?"

Not that I really need anything. I'm just having fun messing with him.

"Umm, I don't know. Maybe…" His words fade away as he goes into thought.

I'm about to tell him I was joking and I'll give him his clothes back, but then he gets his beautiful smile on his face. It makes me forget it.

"I'll take you to homecoming."

I blink. "_What_?"

"I was planning on asking you but I…" He shrugs shyly. "I don't know. Got scared I guess."

I stare at him my lips arching a bit, trying to get the word _yes_ out but I'm too shaky.

He raises an eyebrow at me. "Is that thing you're doing with your mouth supposed to mean yes?"

I can feel my checks darken as I nod my head yes. He smiles at me.

I open the locker behind me and I hear Finnick laugh.

"I never would have looked there. That was really a good hiding spot, Annie."

I roll my eyes at him. "See you tomorrow, Finnick."

He goes into his locker and hands me the cheerleading uniform. "See you tomorrow, Annie."

I come out the locker room, grab my phone from my pocket, and immediately call Gloss to thank him for being such an idiot.

* * *

**I don't know how I feel about this chapter. But yay Fannie! :) So I know NOTHING ABOUT WRESTLING****(school wrestling that is),** CROSS COUNTRY, or SWIMMING! So that's why I skipped those games because I KNOW NOTHING! Soooooo I don't really know about FootBall either soo anyone might want to give me some like info? Either that or I'll just make the person I do the POV of clueless about it. I am horrible the only sport I know about in detail is volley ball. I LOVE IT!

**Please Review! :)**


	10. Homecoming Game

**HEY GUYS!**

**So my dumb butt deleted the next chapter to trip to the capitol, so that's being delayed. I can't tell you how mad I am at myself. Updating that maybe next week idk, i'm sad/mad about it.**

**A YEAR AGO TODAY I POSTED THE NEW GIRL'S FIRE. And this whole Panem school nonsense started! Also IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TODAY! FUN GOOD DAY!**

**Anons:**

**_Emz_: You have mixed emotions girl. Cheerleading uniform ;) Whoa Cashmere and Annie? I don't see it, lol. Gohanna sounds bad too.**

**_HG3_: Odesta yay! Cause I'm evil? WHAHAHA, no. They're safe.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 11 "Homecoming Game"

**Finnick's POV**

"It's cold as hell out here!" Johanna exclaims rubbing her hands together.

"Told you to bring a coat," Annie tells her. "But did you listen? No."

I let out a laugh as Annie leans into me and rests her head on my shoulder. I put my head on hers. Her red curls act as a pillow as I snuggle into her.

"Isn't that sweet?"

Annie hits Johanna's leg and she just laughs.

It's finally Friday and the homecoming game starts in an hour. Annie insisted on coming early to get good seats. She wants to be in front so she can spot Gloss and Cashmere clearly. Of course Johanna complained about it, but I didn't mind.

It's only been a day since I asked Annie to homecoming and already we've transformed from just friends to dating. To be honest I thought it would have been difficult to make that kind of transition, but it wasn't. It was the complete opposite. Annie made it so natural. Seeing how Johanna and Gale are fighting I was worried that Annie and I could end up like that, but yesterday I took a chance and I'm glad I did.

Peeta comes from his locker with a blanket in his hand. "Here, Johanna."

"Oh my God, thank you, Peeta." She grabs it and quickly wraps herself in it.

"Aren't you going to share?" I ask.

"You have a coat, don't you?"

Peeta takes a seat next to Johanna and steals some of the covers away from her.

"Don't worry, Fin," says Peeta. "I'm sure Annie will keep you warm."

I can feel Annie smile into my shoulder.

"I can't wait for the cheerleaders to come out," says Johanna. "They're going to freeze their asses off in those tiny skirts."

Johanna would be excited about that. To watch Glimmer and Cashmere suffer in the cold is probably the only reason she came. That reminds me...

"Peeta, I'm sorry about Glimmer." Annie told me about that because…well, she isn't great with secrets. "Sucks she said no."

"She said no?" Johanna asks, not all that sad about it. "Sorry, Peeta."

"You aren't sorry," I say, because, come on, Johanna's_ so_ not.

"Okay, maybe I'm not, but I'm not going to say I'm happy about it," Johanna admits. "Don't worry, Peeta. So you'll go alone. Big deal."

"I was going to go alone," Annie says, lifting her head. "But then Finnick asked me—"

"Finally he did," Johanna interrupts. "You two have been dancing around the whole dating thing since you came here Annie. Finnick finally grew a pair."

"Offense!" I shout. "Why did I have to be the one to ask? Annie could have done it. Double standards."

"'Cause they're the girls. It's _our_ job to ask, apparently."

"No," Annie says. "I was going to ask Peeta to go with me since we both were going alone."

"Stupid Finnick stole my date," Peeta jokes.

I laugh. "I'm sorry that I'm _not_ sorry."

"You be nice to her, Finnick. Or I might try and take her away from you." Peeta winks.

Annie snorts. "_Yeah_, good luck with that, Peeta."

"Just like imagine them going out," Johanna moves in closer to Peeta. "That'd be weird."

Actually, yeah, it would be weird. Sure Peeta and Annie would seem great together on paper, but I don't think there's anything there to hold them together.

"Yeah." I nod. "That would be like you and me dating."

"Just plain awkward."

"Exactly," I agree with Johanna.

"Okay." Annie rises. "While you guys discuss me and Peeta I'll be…going."

"See what you guys did," Peeta says. "Now you've made Annie sad."

"Get over yourself, Peeta." Annie smiles. "I'm just going to go see Cashmere." She goes.

"The only reason I am here is because of Annie and she leaves," Johanna says shivering. "That's just great."

"Oh stop lying to herself Johanna." I move close to Peeta and put my arm around him. "You love spending time with me and this guy. We're the best things that have ever happened to you."

"Keep telling yourself that Finnick. _Goddamn_, I don't even know anything about football. I'm just going to be bored the entire time."

You and me both Johanna.

"Finnick can keep you company," says Peeta with a grin. "He doesn't know anything either."

"Really?"

I nod. Honestly, I couldn't care less about football. I've tried watching it before and within five minutes I end up sleeping on the couch only to be woken up by my father screaming at the TV. This happens _every_ time, it's not even funny.

"It's a pointless sport," I say, because it fucking _is_.

"Right! It's just so—" Johanna's cut off by her own coughing. She sounds horrible.

"Are you okay?" Peeta asks, reaching for her hand. "Holy crap! Johanna you're freezing."

"I'm fin—" And she's coughing again.

I sigh and rise. "Alright. I'm going to see one of Annie's friends has a coat we can borrow."

"Hurry, before she dies of frost bite." Peeta takes the blanket off himself and wraps it around Johanna completely. "You should have listened to Annie."

"I should have done _a lot_ of things, Peeta."

As I leave I smile while the two of them start to bicker like an old married couple. Just imagine them dating. That's just asking for disaster.

I go into the school keeping an eye out for Annie. The only people I see are the football players and cheerleaders. Finding Annie is going to be a challenge, and it's not like I can call her. There's music playing in here so loud I can barely hear the people next to me speak. I spot Cashmere talking to some redhead cheerleader with a high ponytail facing her. I go over.

"Hey, Finnick." Cashmere smiles at me. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, I was looking for Annie. Have you seen her?"

Cashmere lets out a laugh. "Have I _seen_ her?" Cashmere turns the redhead around towards me. It's Annie. Red curls up, checks painted with the school colors gray and red, and heavy eye shadow.

"Annie?" I ask very shocked because what the hell?

"Hi Finnick."

"I'll just leave you two alone." Cashmere leaves.

"What's with the—"

"I don't know." Annie cuts me off. "She asked and I couldn't say no."

Oh Annie.

"You're going to freeze out there."

"I know." She mumbles. "But…I'm all for helping out."

That's what she thinks. In reality Annie just has a hard time saying no. She doesn't like to hurt people which is understandable, but yet isn't right. I guess that's part of the reason I was afraid to ask her out. I didn't want her to just say yes to spare my feelings.

I'm not completely positive that she didn't, but I have hope.

"The uniform looks good on you, but I'm sure I would have worn it better."

"Are you offering the view, Finnick?"

"Maybe."

Annie rolls her eyes with amusement and lets out a small laugh.

"I have thirty minutes to learn whatever Cashmere wants me to do so," Annie kisses me on the cheek softy. "I'll see you later."

"Good luck. You're going to need it when you freeze out there."

"_Ha_. Ha. Thanks." She leaves.

I really hope Annie doesn't catch a cold. Actually, considering the length of those skirts frost bite is the bigger issue. That reminds me, I'm supposed to be getting Johanna a coat. And I was supposed to ask Annie, _damn it. _Eh, I'm sure Johanna will be fine, and if not, well, she should have brought a coat.

I head over to the exit and prepare for the cold air. I step out and find Clove about to enter. She's wearing blue sweatpants, a black hoodie, a black scarf, and a green coat. She's prepared for the cold. All she's missing is a hat.

"Hey," she breathes out.

"Hey."

Clove bites her lip, like she's trying to think of something to say. Well, so am I. Last time we talked was right before Peeta's match. We were just talking and then comes Cato. The fucking douche acts like I'm not here, stands in front of me, and starts talking to Clove. He asks her to homecoming and she starts telling him off. Clove says something along the lines of "Leave me alone, stop asking me, it's _not _happening. Get that through that pretty little stupid head of yours. No, _no_. I'd rather go alone. No, correction, I'd rather not go at all." I could help but let out an amused snort at that last part. Cato got offended, which was totally stupid because I didn't even fucking say anything! We started arguing, and then I kind of mentioned that I asked Clove to homecoming, and Clove got pissed. She yelled at both of us and completely threatened our lives. She made Cato leave. Then Clove called me an idiot among other things and I haven't talked to her since.

"Finnick." Her voice is so sincere that I think she's apologizing. "You're in the way." Or maybe not.

"Oh." I move. "Sorry."

"It's alright."

Clove's about to go in but then I blurt out, "You're a cheerleader?"

That stops her. "What? _No_. What makes you think that?"

I shrug. "Cashmere and Glimmer are." I point to the door. "You were going inside."

"You were just inside. Does that make you a cheerleader too?"

"No. I was talking to Annie." I can tell by the look on her face that she wonders what Annie is doing in there. "Cashmere is missing a cheerleader."

"Oh. Now that explains a lot. She called me a while ago asking me to rush over. I'm glad I took my time."

"Like you would have said yes."

"True."

"Do you have an extra sweater with you?" I ask, remembering Johanna.

"Why? Is Finnick cold? Can he not handle it?" She asks teasingly.

"I'm fine, thank you. It's for Johanna; her dumbass didn't bring a coat."

Clove shakes her head and begins to take off her coat. She hands it to me.

"I'll just ask Cato for his." She says it like it's nothing.

I'm about to let that go but…I can't.

"You shouldn't be asking a guy who likes you for his coat," I say, because honestly it's true. That's just leading him on.

Clove nods. "Noted. Well lucky for me I keep a spare coat in my locker just in case." She smiles and goes for the door but again I stop her.

"Clove?"

She looks at me and raises an eyebrow.

"Thanks for telling me Cashmere was lying about Gloss and Annie."

"It was nothing. I just don't know why Cashmere's so obsessed with getting them together. Just be careful."

"I will. Say, uh…" I'm not sure if I should ask but I do anyway. "What's with you and Cato?"

Clove looks confused by the question. "What do you mean?"

"Why won't you go with him to Homecoming? Was the first date really _that _bad?"

She shakes her head. "It was great. Better than I would have thought."

Now I'm confused. "If it was so great why say no now?"

"'Cause he doesn't care about me. He went on a date with three other girls after me and for a week acted like we never went out." Damn. What an ass. "Then suddenly he asks me out again and he _expects_ me to said yes. Like it was no big deal for him to ignore me for a week. Cato doesn't deserve a second date with me."

"He doesn't deserve anything from you."

"Don't I know it." With that she goes into the school and I head back to my seat.

I check my watch as I head back and see it's almost time for the game to start. Hopefully I don't fall asleep, not because I actually want to watch, but because knowing Johanna I'm going to wake up with writing all over my face. A lesson I've learned from the past, don't fall asleep with Johanna near you.

The stands are packed now. There are signs everywhere and people covered in paint. I have a hard time getting to my seat. Gale has joined us and I'm surprised Johanna's still here. I'm even more surprised they are actually _talking_. I take a seat next to Peeta and fill him in on Annie's situation.

"How the hell is she going to know a five minute routine with only thirty minutes of practice?"

I shrug. "How would I know?"

I look over at Gale and Johanna. They seem to be getting along finally, no more of them fighting.

I give Johanna Clove's coat and say hi to Gale. And it's starting.

…

The crowd starts shouting in angry. I can hear the _boos_ and swear words coming from everywhere.

"Intentional grounding!" Gale shouts. "That _crowd!"_

Intentional _what? _God, I have no idea what's going on.

"What's that?" Johanna asks, and I'm glad she did because I didn't want to ask.

"A penalty when the quarterback purposely throws an incomplete pass just to avoid a sack," Peeta says.

"How do you know that?" I ask, surprised he knew.

"What? The baker's son can't enjoy football? Damn."

"Oh shut up, Peeta," Johanna says.

There's a ringing noise that goes through the speakers. I'm assuming it's halftime. The players leaving the field and the cheerleaders moving onto the field confirms my guess.

"There's Annie." Johanna points to the cheerleaders but it's hard to tell which one she's pointing to. "Four one from the left in the second row, also she's the _only_ redhead."

Oh yeah. She is.

"Go Annie!" Gale shouts with Peeta echoing him.

"She looks so cute," Johanna says.

I nod. "Yeah she does."

Looking around I spot Glimmer in the first row, second from the right.

"Hey, Peeta," I say grabbing his attention. "Glimmer's in the first row."

"I know."

Of course he does.

Johanna rolls her eyes. "Shush, Peeta. It's starting."

I don't know much about cheerleading, but I know for sure what Annie was doing I couldn't do in a million years.

When the music starts Annie runs in front with three other girls. They do three cartwheels in a row, in unison. These two guys lift her high in the air. My heart jumps when they left her go. Annie lands on her feet perfectly, relaxing me. Some how she ends up in the back, so I can't see her anymore. My focus shifts to Cashmere. She's in the center leading the, what do you call it? The dance part, I guess? The others are mimicking her. Next thing I know Cashmere's being lifted and Annie's in front with Glimmer. The run towards each other before doing backflips and landing side by side. They are literally only inches a part. They face the crowd and do splits. Damn, I didn't know Annie could do a spilt. That must hurt. Everyone in the stands goes crazy, as that was the ending of the routine.

As the cheerleaders go back to the sidelines I hear Glimmer's name being screamed. I would have thought it was Peeta, but the voice is too girly to be his, I hope. I look over to the other section of stands near me. There's Clove screaming her lungs off for Glimmer. Marvel's screaming with her and Cato just sitting hugging himself. He doesn't have a coat, but Clove does.

"I didn't know Annie could be the flexible," Gale says. "She whines in gym class when we have to stretch."

"Annie's just lazy," Peeta says, and he's right. Annie can be lazy as hell at times.

"You guys are acting like she just ran a marathon." Johanna says somewhat annoyed. "She just ran and did some flips. _Psh_, I can do that in my sleep."

"I'd like to see you _try_, Johanna."

"Then why aren't you a cheerleader?" I ask, just to piss her off.

"'Cause I…Shut _up_, Finnick."

We laugh and Johanna pouts at us. Gale wraps his arms around her and gives her a kiss on the cheek. Johanna is smiling now.

We all turn our attention back to the field when music starts playing. The dance team is on the field now. _Whoa_, those girls can dance! I'm so amazed how does someone do that? I'd probably break my leg if I tried to do any of that.

"Finnick, you okay?" Johanna asks me.

"I'm fine," I say.

"Than why do you look like you just saw Santa Claus?" Peeta asks, only half joking.

"It's the dancing," I say because _duh_. "You guys know I can't dance."

"I don't understand how you _can't_ dance," Gale says, and Johanna nods in agreement.

"It's just about moving your hips and feet. It's not that hard."

I'm about to respond until I see Annie coming, with her uniform still on.

"Annie you were amazing!"

"Damn, you're flexible! Did it hurt?"

"Are you a cheerleader now? Please say yes."

Annie sits by me. She snuggles into me once again and I put my arms around her, hugging her.

"Thank you, Johanna. No it did not hurt, Gale. Peeta, I'm not going to be a cheerleader. Even if I was, that doesn't mean somehow you'd see Glimmer more." Annie then looks at me, "What did you think?"

"I thought you were great."

Annie smiles and kisses me on the cheek.

Peeta smiles at us, then turns to Johanna and Gale. "Now can't you guys be that cute?"

"Oh shut up."

"We're cuter."

"Yeah right," I say with a smirk. "You guys can't beat me and Annie."

"You just watch, Odair." Johanna says.

"Yeah whatever," I gesture towards the field. "Can we just focus on the game now?"

…

I'm waiting out the school after the game for Annie to change. We won and everyone went crazy. It's eleven pm and all I want to do is go to bed. Tomorrow is the dance and Annie wants me to come over early so she can show me how to dance. It starts at seven and she wants me there at ten. It's going take a lot more than just eight hours to learn how to dance.

Annie comes out with her coat on, hair down, ready to go home.

"You're mom isn't going to mad you're so late?" I ask.

"Probably." She shrugs. "But she'll be happy when I tell her I was a cheerleader for a day. She was a cheerleader when she was in high school."

We start walking home.

"No wonder you're so flexible."

Annie ignores my comment. "Cashmere told me she had Clove video taping it. She's going to give me a copy. Then I can show my mom."

"Well that's—" I'm cut off by shouting.

Annie's eyes widen. She knows that voice. So do I. It's Johanna.

We run towards the shouting. As we get closer I can hear Gale's voice. There's a third voice. Madge. This can't be good.

We're at the corner of the school when we see them. Annie wants to go over but I stop her. We stay by the building and watch. Gale has a bad temper and so does Johanna. If I go over there there's no doubt Gale's going to try and pick a fight. I just need to stay and make sure nothing bad happens.

"I can't believe you!" Johanna shouts.

"Well what did you expect—"

She cuts Gale off. "To go alone. I don't care if we're fighting. That doesn't give you the right to go to the dance with someone else."

"Johanna," Madge breathes out. "It's not like that, I swe—"

"If you want to keep that pretty face of yours you better be leaving, Madge."

Madge just looks at her, scared.

"Go!" Johanna shouts and Madge runs.

After she leaves the shouting stops. Gale and Johanna are arguing, I can tell by their movements, but they aren't shouting anymore. I'll take that as a good sign.

"Should we go over there?" Annie whispers. "Maybe they'll stop."

"Maybe we should." Johanna pushes Gale away from her and flicks him off. She's shouting again but I can't make out what she's saying. "Or maybe not."

Gale looks like he's had enough. He walks away as Johanna keeps shouting. Once he's completely gone Johanna falls to her knees and buries her head in her hands. She's crying.

Annie and I look at each other.

"She needs us." Annie says.

We're about to go over but freeze when we see Peeta's already there. Where the hell did he come from?

He's on the ground with her, holding her. She has her head buried in his shoulder. He lifts her up and talks. Johanna is nodding along then gives him a hug. They stand there in the middle of the street hugging.

It's amazing how he's here when she needs someone.

"Maybe not."

* * *

**A bit of a fill in. Homecoming will be a long chapter. Probably 3rd person. Just want to say it's HOMECOMING, NOT PROM.**

**So, review? Please?**


	11. Homecoming

**HEYYY! I'm on spring break which is why this chapter is done. If I wasn't I'd still be working on this. 154 reviews! THANKS GUYS! You guys are all awesome! HUGS FOR EVERYONE!**

**Anons**

**_Guest_: I plan to anon! :) I love Clove more! ;D**

**HG3: Thank you!**

***References to Trip to the Capitol are in this chapter. LET'S SEE WHO PICKS THEM UP?***

**GO!**

* * *

Chapter 11 "Homecoming"

**Third Person POV**

Finnick heads over Annie's place early in the afternoon for his dance lessons. Finnick thinks he'll still suck after this, but Annie is more open-minded about it.

Finnick knocks on the door lightly. Finnick is surprised to see that it's Annie's older sister who answers the door.

"_Grace_," Finnick breaths out, so very confused for two reasons.

One, isn't she supposed to be away at college?

And two, oh _God_, Finnick is meeting his girlfriend's older sister. Yeah, they've met before, but Finnick wasn't Annie's boyfriend at the time, and that changes _everything_.

"Hey, Finnick," Grace smiles. "You okay?"

"Of course!" Finnick tries his best not to sound completely freaked out. "Why would you ask me that?"

Graces wordlessly moves to the side and lets Finnick enter the house.

"Annie!" Grace shouts. "Your boyfriend's here!"

"Be down in a second!" Annie shouts back from upstairs.

"No rush!" Finnick shouts, relaxed as he takes a seat on the couch.

Then Grace takes a seat next to him and Finnick starts freaking out again. Grace isn't saying anything to him, just staring at him wordlessly. Finnick tries to ignore her intimidating brown eyes but he simply _can't_. He stares back at her. Her hair isn't as red as Annie's, but it's just as curly. Grace isn't as beautiful as Annie is either, but she's pretty. She also isn't as sweet as Annie is, which is why Finnick is so terrified right now.

"So...umm…" Finnick clears his throat. "Visiting home?"

Grace is around twenty years old and she's in her second year of college. The last time she was home was for Annie's birthday.

"I had to. My little sister finally gets asked out by _the_ Finnick Odair, I can't just not come home."

_So this is how I died_, Finnick thinks.

Grace leans in closer to Finnick and her eyes narrow. "Hurt my sister and it'll be your head."

Don't get her wrong, she _does _like Finnick. He was the only person to talk to her sister on her first day of school. Annie was worried about being the new girl at school, so Grace was extremely happy when Annie came home talking about a boy named Finnick. She would _never_ shut up about him. Within a week Annie was friends with Gale, Peeta, and Johanna as well. Grace could never hate Finnick, but she could be overprotective of her little sister.

Finnick nods. "Good to know."

The sound of Annie coming down the stairs is what causes Grace to go hide out in the kitchen.

Annie gives Finnick a small kiss on the lips then pulls him up to his feet.

"You're here to dance, Finnick. There is no time for sitting."

Finnick smiles, "Fine. No matter how many times I step on your feet, neither one of us will sit."

"I'm your teacher. I can do whatever I want."

"Oh really?" Finnick smirks and pulls Annie into a kiss.

"Not with your sister in the next room you can't!" Grace shouts, interrupting their kiss.

Annie really wants to go into the kitchen and slap her sister for that.

"Oh, I just love when she visits," Annie says sarcastically.

"How long is she staying?"

"She's leaving tomorrow, mid-day. It kind of sucks that she came today though, you know, with homecoming and all. I really don't have time for her," Annie says sadly.

Grace hardly visits. She doesn't even come home during the summer. Annie and Grace are very close though, so when Grace does visit Annie never leaves her side. Finnick knows how much it kills Annie when her sister leaves. It's probably killing Annie now that she doesn't have today with her.

"We don't have to go, you know." Finnick says. "I'd much rather stay here with you and Grace."

Okay, Finnick's lying. Grace creeps him out _so_ much, but he'd stay for Annie.

Annie smiles. "No, I wanna go. Now stop distracting me. You're going to learn how to dance even if it kills me."

In the next few hours, Finnick manages to step on Annie's feet dozens of times. He actually even causes Annie to fall about five times. Grace sits on couch with her camera in her hands, recording. Annie tells her to put it away but Grace doesn't. She thinks this will be a great home video of them at their wedding.

...

"Are you conflicted honey?"

"Are these boys pressuring you?"

"I know you were with Gale."

"And you're going on a date with Peeta?"

"Oh my God, _stop!" _Johanna shouts frustrated.

Blight and Cecelia don't usually get into Johanna's business, so sitting at the kitchen and having that awkward _talk _is new for her. All Johanna said was she was going to the dance and they went "concerned parents" on her ass.

"_Wait_, how'd you know about Gale?" Johanna asks curiously, because she sure as _hell_ didn't tell them.

"Dear, it's a small town. You didn't think you could keep this from your parents, right?" Cecelia teases.

"The baker told us about the date," Blight adds.

"It's not a date," Johanna says for the tenth time since she sat down with them.

Of course Blight and Cecelia ignore her and keep talking. Johanna lays her head on the kitchen table, giving up.

_Let them think it's a date_, Johanna thinks. _Doesn't really matter. What are they going to do? Force Peeta and I to take photos on the staircase like it's fucking prom?_

That's _exactly_ what they did.

"Just one more picture, Johanna. Come on it's for my photo album of you," Cecelia says holding her camera up, ready to snap another photo.

Johanna groans. "Fine."

Peeta is finding this rather funny. He loves seeing Johanna annoyed. He decides to take a different pose in this picture. Peeta hugs Johanna tightly. She sends him a death glare before smiling for the camera.

"That's _adorable_," Blight says, smiling.

"Okay one more!"

"No!" Johanna shouts pulling away from Peeta. "You guys have embarrassed me enough for tonight. Lets go, Peeta."

Peeta says bye to Cecelia and Blight with a friendly smile. Johanna mumbles bye and drags Peeta outside. As much as Johanna likes to say Cecelia and Blight aren't parents, they sure embarrass her as much as any other parents would.

Waiting on the front steps are Annie and Finnick.

"You didn't you guys come in?" Johanna asks.

"It would be awkward with me and Annie standing there while your parents meet the date."

"It's not a date!" Johanna says with Peeta.

"They're right, Finnick," Annie says with a smirk on her face. "Since we're with them it's a _double_ date."

"Oh my God," Johanna sighs.

Finnick and Annie laugh together. It's not often that they get to tease Johanna like this, so they're going to appreciate every minute they can.

"Can't you tease Johanna _and_ walk? I don't want to be late." Peeta says.

"Oh please, you just want to see who Glimmer's with."

"And that," Peeta admits. "Okay lets go!"

...

They get there late-_ish_. Immediately upon arrival, Annie takes Johanna and runs off to vote for homecoming queen. Annie promised Cashmere she'd vote for her. Peeta says he's going to go stalk Glimmer, but in reality he goes looking for Gale. He doesn't want any kind of confusion as to why he's here with Johanna. It's not a date. They are here as friends. The last thing Peeta wants to do is get into a fight with Gale. So this leaves Finnick alone.

Finnick takes a seat on the bleachers. The dance is in the main gym.

He sees Clove dancing on the floor with Glimmer. The two are laughing, smiling, and look like they are having the best time. Finnick can't help but wonder if Clove did come with Cato.

Clove catches Finnick staring at her and Glimmer. She finishes her dance with Glimmer before going over.

"The reason one comes to a dance is to _dance_. What the hell are you doing sitting on your ass? Where's Cresta?" Clove asks, taking a look around.

"She's off making Johanna vote for Cashmere."

Clove takes a seat next to Finnick. "You know, I don't know why she's so worried about winning. Of course she's going to win. Her and Gloss."

"'Cause they're Careers, right?"

Clove lets out an amused breath. "'Cause she's _Cashmere_ and he's _Gloss_. You'd have to be pretty darn amazing to beat them."

Finnick just nods.

Annie comes along and says her hello to Clove, and Clove just gives her fake smile because she honestly hates her. Then Annie has Finnick dance with her.

Clove smiles at the thought of Finnick stepping on Annie's feet repeatedly. Sadly, Clove has better things to do then sit here and watch the two dance together. Like bothering Marvel, which Clove loves to do.

She finds Marvel by the oversized punch bowl. For a split second she thinks about pushing Marvel in it, but she'd rather not have Marvel try and get back at her for it.

"Getting your date some punch?" Clove asks.

"Nope. This is for me. I'm so hungry. You'd think they'd have some kind of food here." Marvel sips his punch.

"You ate at my house, how are you still hungry?"

"I'm a growing boy."

"Yeah?" Clove glances up and down his body. "When's the growing going to start?"

Marvel smiles. "Says the girl whose 3'8"."

"I am 4'8", _shut up_."

Marvel laughs and Clove can't help but smile.

"So where's Cashmere?" Clove asks.

"Her and Glimmer went to the bathroom to check their make-up."

_They are never coming out. _Clove holds her hand out, "Dance with me?"

Marvel takes one more sip of his punch before dancing with Clove. Marvel is a pretty good dancer, so he and Clove move well together. Marvel twirls her here and there. Clove laughs after Marvel bumps into someone and almost falls over. Just for that Marvel spins Clove four times in a row. Clove starts feeling dizzy.

"Stop with the spinning before I throw up on you," Clove tells Marvel.

"_Hey_, if you don't like the spinning dance with someone else. I suggest Cato since he's not much of a dancer."

Clove rolls her eyes. "Don't even start."

"I'm just _saying_,you guys are cute together."

Clove raises an eyebrow, 'cause is Marvel seriously expecting Clove to find that flattering? 'Cause she _doesn't_. _Cute_, Clove hates being called that.

"In that evil sort of couple way," Marvel adds, and Clove smirks at that.

"What a _shame_, I'd rather not be another one of his meaningless dates."

Marvel's face softens. "You're not meaningless, Clove."

"He sure made me feel that way."

_Him and pretty much everyone else_, Clove wants to add, but she doesn't.

Marvel wants to say something; anything to make her feel better, but nothing comes to his mind. So he doesn't say anything. He simply pulls Clove into a hug and they continue to dance like.

Cashmere comes and steals Marvel away. Clove doesn't mind, why would she? Clove dances with a few other guys before going to a corner in the gym and sitting on the floor. It's around nine o'clock and she's is already tired. She's ready to go home. Just as Clove's about to leave Cato comes and sits with her.

Clove doesn't say hello, she doesn't even give him a friendly smile. She's not in the mood for Cato right now.

"Wanna dance?" Cato asks Clove.

Clove frowns at him. "Pass."

"So you're still not going to given me that second date? Why not? Afraid you're going to fall for me?" Cato asks with a smirk.

"_Sure_," Clove says sarcastically. "Or, you know, maybe I just don't want to date you because you're an_ ass_."

Cato rolls his eyes. "Should I act more like Marvel than? You know to _please_ you."

"…What?"

Cato shrugs. "I saw you two dancing. You seemed rather pleased with him."

_Is…Is he jealous?_ Clove asks herself, because she's not going to ask Cato. _Jealous of Marvel? What?!_

"Are you _serious_ right now? No. No I—" Clove groans. "Nope. I'm done." She stands and starts walking away.

"Where are you going?" Cato shouts.

"Away from you!" Clove shouts back.

Clove goes outside. It's cold and dark out. The only thing providing light is one light post flickering.

_What is this a freaking horror movie? _Clove thinks, staring at the creepy light post. _Is some guy gonna come grab me and—Oh my God!_

"Clove, it's _me!"_ Cato moves his hand from her shoulder.

Clove turns and lets out a relieved breath. "You scared the hell out of me. And what the_ hell_, I told you to leave me alone."

"Yeah, like I'm going to listen to you."

"Oh my God," Clove says annoyed. "Why won't you leave me _alone?" _

"You know why."

"_Fine!_ I'll go out with you. You can take me on how ever many _fucking_ dates you want! _Happy_?"

"No!" Cato shouts.

Suddenly Clove's not angry. She's confused. Clove just agreed to another date and he says no. Is that not what he wanted?

"I want you to _want_ to go out with me again. Because I like you, Clove. I like you _a lot_. And I know you like me. What I don't know is why you so strongly refuse to go out with me. What did I do?"

"What did you do?" Clove repeats, insulted. "You ignored me! Acted like nothing happened, like we were nothing! That I was just some other random girl that meant nothing to you. Cato, you went out with _three_ other girls after me. You know how that made me feel? It killed me to see you with those other girls 'cause you're right. I do like you, a lot. You don't care about me, Cato. You just care about getting another date."

"That's not true." Cato says in a low voice. "I admit that dating those others girls was an ass thing to do, but…I was afraid."

"_Afraid?"_ Clove snorts rudely, yet somehow sounds sad at the same time. "Don't give me that afraid of commitment _crap_. That's the oldest line in the book. Honestly, Cato. Can't you do a little bet—"

"I'm not afraid of commitment!" Cato shouts, cutting Clove off. "I was afraid of you."

Clove just stares at Cato. She doesn't know what to say. What do you say to something like that? Clove's not even sure she knows what he means by that.

"Look," Cato speaks again. He steps closer to Clove. "I just wanted to see if what I felt for you was completely real. That it wasn't just because you were pretty or hot. We're friends, so I didn't want to screw up by dating you and then lose you as a friend too. I didn't want to hurt you. I was afraid of that. I kept ignoring you because I didn't want to screw everything up. Clove, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I—I," Cato begins to stutter. "I realized I wasn't afraid of falling for you because I already had."

"…Bullshit."

"What!"

"You keep talking about how you much you like me and all that crap but answer me this, Cato." Clove steps forward. "Why didn't you kiss me?"

Cato groans, annoyed. "_That's_ what you're asking me. Really, Clove?"

"You shook my hand at my door and left. You didn't even try to kiss me. So tell me, if I mean so much to you, why didn't you kiss me?"

"Maybe because you deserve a first kiss you'll remember. Not some lame front door kiss everyone does on a first date."

Clove doesn't need to ask to know that Glimmer told him that she'd never been on a date, let alone kissed anyone. Clove doesn't know whether or not to kill Glimmer for telling him or to thank her.

But she does know the pounding in her chest isn't going to stop her from what she wants to do next.

The light post is still flickering. Cato doesn't move as Clove comes closer. Cato's looking at Clove the way he did when they first met. Not taking his eyes off her, only looking at her face, her eyes. Clove cheeks burn up as she presses her lips against his.

The kiss isn't filled with the rush of passionate and heat, but it's a slow, warm, loving kiss. A first kiss Clove doesn't want to end.

But she does. She needs to breath and so does Cato.

Cato smiles at Clove before wrapping his arms around her and pressing his forehead against hers. Clove smiles back.

"What now?" Cato asks.

Clove shrugs. "I don't know. I hmm…I'm sleepy to be honest." Cato laughs a little. "Walk me home?"

"Of course."

They leave together hand in hand and talk about their relationship.

…

Johanna and Annie sit together as Finnick and Peeta go get them all drinks. They've been dancing none stop with each other all night.

"Annie, you did a good job with Finnick. He only stepped on my feet three times," Johanna says and means it.

"He only stepped on mine once," Annie says proudly.

"That's a miracle."

Annie laughs. "Say, hmm how are you handling _things_?"

"By _things_ do you mean Gale?" Annie nods. "I actually haven't seen him or the slut." She's referring to Madge, because duh.

"At _all?"_

"I've been avoiding him at all costs. Last thing I need is another fight. I just want to have a good time."

Annie nods. "Well then, do you want to dance, Mason?"

"I thought you'd never ask, Cresta."

They stand together but ending up being blocked by Glimmer.

"Annie, did you vote for Cashmere yet?" Glimmer asks, completely ignoring Johanna.

"Already did. Johanna did too." Annie tells her.

"Well every vote counts." Glimmer looks at Johanna, "Even the _less _important ones."

"Oh, _bite me_."

"_Johanna!"_ Annie snaps. "Not worth it."

"So Annie," Glimmer changes the subject. "Having a fun time with Finnick?"

"Yeah, I am. Thanks for asking."

"Was it hard asking him to the dance? I would be nervous asking a guy _way _out of my league out, well there's not many of those, but you get what I'm saying."

If Annie wasn't holding on to Johanna's hand, Johanna would have slapped her by now.

Annie decides to ignore that last part. "I didn't ask him. Finnick asked me."

"Oh." Glimmer looks confused. "Kay." She leaves.

"Okay, that was weird." Annie says.

"Just Glimmer being a bitch. That's not weird."

Finnick and Peeta come back with the drinks and they go back to sit and talk. Johanna mentions Glimmer, and Finnick explains why without thinking. He tells them Cashmere lied to him about Gloss and Annie going together. Before Finnick can bring up Clove telling him the truth, Annie's on her feet looking for Cashmere. They all get up and follow her.

Annie finds Cashmere dancing with Marvel. And then she slaps Cashmere.

"Annie!" Cashmere pushes Annie back, "What the _hell!"_

"Cashmere, you're a fucking backstabbing bitch." Annie tries to hit her again, but Finnick holds on to her.

"_Hello,_ I'm not the one who just _slapped _someone for no fucking reason." Cashmere says, with Marvel holding her back.

"You know what? _Fuck_ this. You aren't worth it, Cashmere." Finnick lets Annie go. "I hope you trip and fall on your way up to the stage."

Annie pushes through the crowd that formed around them, and Johanna, Finnick, and Peeta follow her. Peeta is telling Annie to calm down. Johanna is complimenting Annie on that slap. Finnick is telling her how sorry he is and how he shouldn't have brought it up.

"Guys, I'm fine." Annie says. "A little pissed, but I'm fine. Finnick, can we just dance?"

"Yeah." Finnick takes Annie to the dance floor.

Johanna and Peeta go sit together on the bleachers.

"Are you having fun?" Peeta asks Johanna.

She nods. "I actually am. Thanks for making me come."

"What are best friends for?"

"Sorry about Blight and Cecelia. They must have taken dozens of photos."

"That's okay. Cecelia told me she'd send me copies."

Johanna snorts. "Of course she did."

"That reminds me…" Peeta goes into his coat pocket and pulls out Cecelia's camera. "I promised her I'd take some photos."

"When did she give you that?" Johanna asks, because you'd think she'd remember something like that.

"When you weren't looking. Blight also told me I'd better have you home by eleven and no funny business," Peeta says teasingly.

Johanna laughs. "He doesn't have to worry about that."

Peeta puts his arms around Johanna and she snuggles into him. Peeta uses his other hand to take a picture.

"Knowing Cecelia she'll want at least twenty pictures." Johanna hops off the bleachers. "Take another one."

Johanna smiles and stands alone. Peeta takes the photo.

"Perfect," Peeta says. "You almost look happy about taking a picture."

"Shut up," Johanna snatches the camera, or tries to.

Peeta moves too fast for Johanna, but that's not stopping her. She practically jumps on Peeta 'causing him to drop the camera. They're lying in the blenchers, tangled up together, and are laughing. There's a flash, causing them to look up. It's Gale with the camera.

"Don't you two look _cute_ together?" Gale tosses the camera to them. "Not a date, _huh_?"

Gale storms off.

Peeta waits for Johanna to run after him, but she doesn't move.

"Aren't you going to go after him?" Peeta asks, sitting up.

"No," Johanna gets up. "Why ruin my night by getting into another fight. Let him think what he wants."

"But it's not a date."

Johanna shrugs, not caring at all about Gale at the moment. "Dancing would be a great photo."

They go to the dance floor and take a few pictures. Then Annie and Finnick join them and take more pictures.

The music gets lowered and there are a few boos here and there, but they stop once Ms. Trinket is on stage. Looks like its time to crown the king and queen.

Ms. Trinket is happily on stage with the envelopes in her hands and the crowns on the side table.

Ms. Trinket taps on the microphone before speaking. "The time has come to crown this years king and queen. Our homecoming queen is…" She opens the envelope and smiles. "Cashmere."

There's a lot of clapping as Cashmere makes her way on stage and has her crown placed on her head.

"Too bad she didn't fall," Annie mumbles.

Johanna laughs.

"Think of it this way Annie," says Finnick. "She's going to be named queen to Gloss' king. Kind of weird since they're siblings."

"Not really…" Peeta stops taking when Finnick gives him that _Oh my God, shut up_ _and agree_ look.

Ms. Trinket opens the next envelope. She looks a bit surprised but smiles anyhow. "Your homecoming king is…Finnick Odair."

"_What!"_ Finnick shouts, completely lost because he wasn't even nominated, how the _hell_ is he king?

"I guess people really took advantage of that write in box," Annie says.

There's clapping and everyone's staring at Finnick. Finnick feels so awkward. It takes him a second to realize that he should probably go on the stage.

There are a lot of cheerful giggles as Finnick gets on stage. Most of them are from the girls in the crowd. A few guys too.

Ms. Trinket places the crown on him and mumbles something about really soft hair.

Now the king and queen have to have their dance. Oh _joy_.

Finnick and Cashmere both fake smiles as they dance since _everyone_'s taking pictures.

Everything's fine until Finnick accidently steps on Cashmere's foot.

"Sorry," Finnick says.

"You did that on purpose," Cashmere hisses.

"Did not."

"What did you do, stuff the ballot box?" Cashmere asks very angrily. The fake smile is still on her face though.

"What? No, I didn't."

"Then how'd you beat Gloss?"

"_Look_, I'm just as shocked as you are. But don't you think if I was to stuff the ballot box I would have made Annie my queen?" Now Finnick's mad.

"I don't know how you did it, but _believe_ me. With Annie out of the way, you're no longer on my good side."

Finnick fakes a gasp. "Oh, _no_. I'm so scared."

"You should be." Cashmere smiles. "And I know just where to start."

Cashmere leaves Finnick and heads out the gym. She's probably following someone, but Finnick really doesn't care at the moment.

Finnick goes to find his friends so he can brag about being king just to annoy them.

* * *

**Ugh! I suck at 3rd person POV, I know.**

**Annie hates the Career's now (finally). I feel bad that there was no Gloss at all in this chapter. The Cato and Clove ness was hard for me. So comments?**

**Please review! :D Anyone get those ****references? **

**Thank you to my beta reader, _cindella204_**


	12. Where have you been, Peeta?

**Hey GUYS! THAT TRAILER FOR CF, ASDFGHJKL**

**Trip to the Capitol's chapter SOON. It's an everlark chapter :)**

_**Anons**_

**_S_: Thank you! I hope u like this chapter.**

**_HG3_: Omg that is like one of the nicest thing some has said about me updating. Thank you.**

**I had two Guest who didnt leave names so i can't reply :( But thats for revewing you two!**

**So this chapter is a bit of a filler but eh. The ending is important. **

* * *

Chapter 12 "Where have you been, Peeta?"

**Peeta's POV**

Homecoming.

That was about a month ago.

What's been going on in my life since then? _Nothing._ Absolute nothing. My life is literally the least interesting thing to ever exist. I have no life, but my friends do.

Finnick and Annie are doing great. I've never seen the two happier; always together and always smiling about each other. Johanna tells me it's because they're in their "honeymoon" stage. I believe Annie told me the same thing about Johanna and Gale in the start of their relationship. If that means Annie and Finnick are going to fight like Johanna and Gale then I hope they stay in the honeymoon stage _forever_.

Johanna and Gale are actually in a good place right now, but Gale and I are not. Even though they've both forgiven each other, Gale's been acting different around me. It's like I'm never left alone with Johanna anymore. Gale is _always_ there. I understand, though. Homecoming was _not_ a date, but I understand why he was jealous and now, looking back on it, maybe I shouldn't have gone with Johanna. In fact, it was probably one of the dumbest ideas I've had so far, but it's too late now. So Gale, a very good friend, doesn't trust me alone with his girlfriend, my best friend. Big deal. Doesn't bother me. Nope. Not even a little.

The universe just hates me.

Why? What did I even do?

Why am I standing behind the counter in the bakery on a beautiful Sunday afternoon when I could be out in that gorgeous seventy-degreeweather, rare in the fall? Because life _hates_ me.

I woke up around noon and when I saw the sun shining outside I was ecstatic.

I was thinking about calling Johanna to go hang out, without Gale because he's grounded for two weeks, which I am _so_ sad about. Then my phone rings and who is it? Johanna, of _course!_ It's like we share one mind.

I'm downstairs and halfway out the door when Delly reminds me that I have the afternoon shift today. I get off at six.

So that explains my situation right now. I've been stuck behind this damn counter for an hour with the sunshine outside just _mocking _me. Damn windows for being see-through.

I'm just finishing up with a customer when Delly walks in. She's in her yellow sundress and has a bright smile on her face.

"Hi, Peeta."

"Hey, Dell."

She skips to the counter and stands in front of me.

"What's wrong? You look down."

"I just really wish I could be outside right now."

She frowns. "Sorry about that. But you have all night to go crazy, or until eight since your mom is home."

"Jeez, can't wait."

"Can you get me a bottle of water?"

We keep the cold water bottles in the back and I'm too lazy to go get one. I grab one from under the counter and hand it to her. She stares at it.

"What?"

"It's warm."

"Oh, suck it up."

Delly groans and take the water.

There's a tap on the window. It's some girls from school who I assume are here for Delly. Delly isn't turning around though; she's just ignoring the noise. I look over at the girls again and they wave...at me. _Me_. What?

I don't even know these girls. Why are they waving at me for?

I wave back awkwardly. They giggle before walking away from the window. The _hell?_

"Dell?"

"Yeah?" Delly takes a sip of her water.

"What's up with people at school? Do they think I'm dying or something? Why is everyone treating me so differently?" I ask 'cause honest to God I don't know what's up with people.

"Peeta, no one is treating you differently. You sure this isn't all in your head?"

"No, I'm _not_ crazy. Ever since homecoming—"

"_Whoa_, _whoa_," Delly shouts. "You're _barely_ noticing now? You've got to be kidding me. Really? Really, Peeta?"

"Noticing what?" I shout. "What the _hell_ is going on?"

Delly sighs, "Oh, Peeta. You're a victor, you _idiot_."

Victor?

"A what?"

"A _victor!_ Aka the most popular kids at school. You know victor means winner. So you're a winner, of what? I don't know. Life, I guess. I didn't come up with your guys' name."

"Is this a group thing?"

"_Duh!_ You, Finnick, Johanna, and Annie are all victors. "

"When did this happen?"

"Where have you been, Peeta?" She shouts. "Oh my _God!_"

I roll my eyes. "Okay, yes, I'm slow at this stuff. Can you just explain, please?"

"Okay," Delly starts. "This didn't just happen over night. Okay, yeah, homecoming was what pushed it over the edge, but still. People were talking about you four nonstop! Everyone knows you guys. _Peeta Mellark_, freshman on the wrestling team and _already_ better than half the guys on the team. He has a crush on Glimmer, a Career. And let's not forget that he took _the_ Johanna Mason as his date to homecoming when she already has a boyfriend who is Peeta's good friend."

"It was _not_ a date. And honestly my life sounds boring. People are too easily entertained."

"Johanna Mason," Delly goes on. "She's on the cross-country team. Those screaming matches she had with Gale in the halls certainly grabbed people's attention. Plus everyone knows how much she hates the Careers. She's the only one with enough guts to stand up to them. Well her and Annie. Who can forget _Annie_?" Delly sounds like she's enjoying this too much. Her voice is sarcastic, but yet serious. "She's on the swim team. Maybe not as great as everyone else on the team, but she's getting there. There was or maybe still is something there between her and Gloss. She's dating Finnick Odair, the hottest guy in school. But none of that even matters anymore. Homecoming is what made you guys. Annie almost got into a fight with Cashmere, the homecoming queen. Finnick beat Gloss for homecoming king _and_ he was a write in. So that pretty much sums it up. I can go into further detail if you'd like."

"No thanks." This is the absolute dumbest thing I've heard. Honestly, we all aren't even that interesting. "What about Gale?"

Delly looks at me funny. "What about him?"

"He's our friend. Gale is with us all the time. He's dating Johanna. Isn't he a victor?"

"No. Just knowing you guys doesn't make him a victor. Honestly, if I was Gale I'd keep my eye on Johanna."

"Why?"

"Because she's a victor. What guy, or girl for that matter, wouldn't want to date a victor? Finnick has nothing to worry about with Annie, because, honestly, what guy thinks they stand a chance against _the_ Finnick Odair."

"No one."

Dell and I look to the door to see Johanna walking in with a smile.

"What are you two talking about?" Johanna asks.

"How you're all victors." Delly says.

Johanna raises her eyebrows. "We're _what_?"

"Don't ask," I tell her.

"Come on, Peeta," Dell says. "You've noticed how the girls are acting around you. Just don't be a dumbass."

"How are you labeled nicest person on earth when you're so mean to me? Can someone explain this? I don't understand."

"Delly, what are you talking about?" Johanna asks.

"I'm just saying some girl might just use Peeta since he's a victor now. He should be careful." With that Delly runs upstairs.

Johanna joins me behind the counter.

"Dell has a point," She says. "You're pretty naive."

"I am not," I argue. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Well, since you can't come out I'd thought I'd come to you." Johanna smiles. "Maybe I can help out."

"What about Annie and Finnick?"

"I'm sure they won't miss me."

Johanna goes through some drawer untilshe finds an apron. She ties her hair up and puts the apron on.

"I'm glad you're here," I tell Jo.

She smiles. "Like hell if you think I was going to be the third wheel of the love birds. All those pet names and fishy faces, _ugh!_ I would have killed myself."

"Oh! But it's okay when you and Gale do it, right?" I tease.

"We don't make fish faces."

"You two are still equality annoying."

She hits me in the shoulder. "Jealous?"

"Yes."

Johanna eyes widen and her eyebrows raise high.

Jeez, what's with her? She's acting like I jus—_Oh!_

"No, no, no!" I say. "I'm jealous of what you two have."

"Oh God. You scared me there for a second. "

"No," I repeat. "I'm just kind of lonely I guess. This whole month I've felt like the fifth wheel with you guys. I am happy for all of you but..."

"I get it," Johanna says. "Must suck when all of your friends are dating, especially each other. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm happy for you guys."

"Tell you what. Halloween, right after school, just you and me. We'll go get candy 'cause I don't care how old we are, free candy! What do you think?"

Sounds great.

"No Gale?"

"I won't even text him."

"Okay. I'm in."

For the rest of my shift, Johanna is very helpful. When a customer comes in she puts on a fake smile and uses a voice I've never heard from her before. She sounds so sweet and innocent. As soon as the customer leaves she goes back to her regular "I hate people" self. We talk, laugh, and goof around when they aren't any customers. Johanna makes the time just fly by! Before I know it there's only ten minutes left in my shift.

"You know since I helped out today you should at least give me half of your pay check," Johanna says.

I laugh, "How bout the next time we hang out I'll pay for your meal?"

"Deal."

I'm about to take my apron off and close up when the door opens and gust of cool air blows in. Entering the bakery is Glimmer.

Her blonde curls bounce as she walks. The bright pink sundress she wears really bring out her bright green eyes, which stare right at me when she reaches the counter. Glimmer's rosy cheeks rise as she smiles at me. She looks at me eagerly, like she's waiting for something.

Johanna not-so-suddenly coughs and hits me in the elbow with hers.

"Oww—_Oh..."_ I say as I realize Glimmer was waiting for me to ask what she'd like. I clear my throat. "Hi Glimmer. How may I you?"

"Hi Peeta. I'd like a dozen strawberry frosted cupcakes."

"Chocolate or vanilla?"

"Both."

"I'll get them," Johanna tells me, because I know she'd rather not be left alone with Glimmer.

I'll never understand Johanna's hatred for Glimmer. Who would hate Glimmer? She is absolutely perfect. Glimmer gets straight A's even though she claims not to care about school. She is nice to everyone. I don't believe I've ever seen her frown or scold at someone. No, she has a beautiful smile on everyday.

"I didn't know Mason worked here," Glimmer says when Johanna's out of sight. "I thought this was more of a family business."

"She doesn't. Johanna is just helping out today."

Glimmer nods, "So what have you been up to?"

"Oh nothing really. I just found out about the whole victor thing."

Glimmer's eyes widen. "You didn't know?"

"Nope. Apparently I'm blind."

Glimmer laughs. "You aren't blind, Peeta. Maybe just a little naive but who cares about that? You're still sweet, charming, and not to bad to look at."

Is she—? No. Glimmer is not hitting on me. As much as I'd love for that to be true I don't think Glimmer and me would ever happen.

"You know, Peeta," Glimmer presses herself closer to the counter and suddenly I feel as if there isn't any air around me. "I'd really love for you to take me out. Say...Friday?"

I nod once, completely stunned that Glimmer just asked me out. She asked _me_ out.

Johanna comes in with Glimmer's box of cupcakes. Glimmer has me put the charge on her dad's credit card and then she's gone.

When she leaves Johanna starts planning what we're going to do on Halloween. What houses we have to go to and what houses to avoid. That's when I realize Halloween is on Friday. This Friday.

Fuck the universe.

* * *

**Glimmer and Peeta? DATE! WHAT? Yup, their relationship is coming.**

**So the halloween chapter is next! I was thinking there will be 3 parts to it or maybe just a really long chapter but ****that will take more time to update with. I was thinking Gloss' POV, Peeta's POV, and Johanna's POV. Sound good?**

**Let me know, Please review!**


	13. Good Girls Go Bad (Part 1)

**I WANT TO THANK _HG3, S, Clone Roses, C.B Weasley, _and_ Chocovian for_ being the ONLY FIVE who reviewed the last chapter. There was over 150 visitors on the last chapter and only these five reviwed! There was alot more views than visits so THANK YOU TO YOU FIVE. If theres anyway to thank you five LET ME KNOW! I am truly thankful.**

**Like I said in TTTC, family troubles, Papers, Injury... So SORRY for not updating this sorry. School is ending soon so Ill be able to focus on this more soon.**

**Anons:**

**HG3: Ahhh well I feel bad its not Gloss' POV :( But stuff happens. Hopefully you like the chapter anyways! :D THANK U FIR BEING ONE ON OF THE FOUR WHO REVIEWED.**

**S: Honestly I dont like Glimmer and Peeta either but this is the past and I cant rewrite the past so yeah :) Also yeah my updating has been BAD. But with school/finals coming to an end soon Ill be better that this! :D Thank you so much u r so sweet! THANK U FOR BEING ONE OF THE FIVE WHO REVIEWED.**

*****WARNING: I'm going to break some shippers' hearts.*****

_**Listen to Good Girls Go Bad by Cobra Starship (It sets the mood)**_

* * *

Chapter 13 "Good Girls Go Bad (Part 1)"

**Annie's POV**

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" I ask Finnick when we arrive on my doorsteps.

Finnick walks me home everyday from school and I pick him up everyday for school.

"Annie, you've asked me that like five times already—"

"Only because I want to make sure you really are okay with me going to Gloss' Halloween party tonight and you aren't just saying okay for my benefit."

I don't want to upset Finnick. I don't want to upset anyone. Hopefully Finnick isn't lying to me.

"Yes, I'm fine with you going, Annie. I'm just going to be passing out candy with my mom anyway."

"Well if you don't have plans, come with me," I suggest hoping that he'll say yes. "It'll be fun."

"And bail on my mom?" Finnick fakes a gasp. "She'd _kill_ me!"

I smile. "Promise me you won't spend the _whole_ night bored out of your mind with your mom. Go out with Peeta or something."

"Peeta has his date with Glimmer tonight, but I promise I'll find something fun to do."

Peeta has a date with Glimmer? Since when?

I don't bother asking Finnick about it. I just give him a peck on the lips and head inside.

Heading to my room it occurs to me that Johanna mentioned having plans with Peeta tonight. How could he have a date with Glimmer too?

I call Johanna and she answers after the first ring.

"How's it going, _Ms. Odair?"_

"Finnick just told me Peeta had a date with Glimmer tonight. Don't you two have plans?" I ask.

"Yeah, we _did_," she says angrily. "He just canceled on me a couple of minutes ago."

"Who are you talking to?" That's Gale's voice in the background.

"Annie," Johanna says. "Gale says hi."

"Tell him I said hey."

"Annie says to shut the fuck up, Gale."

"Johanna!" I shout.

I'd never disrespect a friend like that! Not even for laughs.

Johanna laughs. "I'm _kidding!_ You're on speaker, he can hear you."

_Oh._

"So what do you guys have planned for tonight?" I ask as I lay down on my bed.

"Nothing," Johanna replies quickly. "_Gale _is still grounded."

"Still?" I ask with my voice highly raised, "What did he even do?"

"I may have forgotten to pick Posy up from school," Gale says. "And remembered only after my mom came home with her."

"_Wow_. Brother of the year."

"I'm so glad I'm an only child," Johanna says. "No one I need to look after or try and boss me around."

"Why don't you just go out with Annie, Johanna?" Gale suggests.

I'm about to agree with Gale and tell Johanna I'd love for her to join me and Gloss but—

"I don't want to the third wheel to her and Finnick. They probably want to be alone."

"Actually Johanna," I say. "I have plans with Gloss tonight. You're more than welcome to come along."

"...What?"

"I said I have plans with Glo—"

"No, no," Johanna interrupts me. "I heard you. I meant what as in _what are you thinking_?!"

I'm not following at all. She sounds upset though. Did I do something wrong?

"Hmm, that it would be fun?"

"Annie, dear." I don't like it when Johanna calls me dear. It makes me feel like a child. "This isn't a good idea."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"He's trouble, Annie," Gale says for Johanna.

"Yeah, I've heard. You guys tell me everyday at lunch."

"Then what are you doing?" Johanna asks me like some kind of idiot.

"_Look._" I raise my voice. "I don't care what you, Gale, Peeta, or anyone else has to say about him. Gloss is a perfectly great guy and frankly, I think I know him better than you do, Johanna."

"Oh really? Did you know he got into five fights last year and the only reason he hasn't been expelled is because his parents make _really big_ donations to the school? Or how he's broken up more couples than you can count on your fingers? Or the time he came to school _drunk_?"

"How do you even know that?" I ask.

None of this is news to me. Gloss has mentioned all of it to me before. A lot of guys won't leave Cashmere alone after she told them she wasn't interested. They started spreading rumors that Cashmere was a whore so Gloss beat them up.

All Gloss does is flirt with other girls. He's never been the other guy and half the time he didn't know the girls had boyfriends. It's not his fault the boyfriends get upset over nothing. I told Gloss that if the girl was really happy with her guy, she wouldn't have been with him.

Cashmere actually told me the story of drunken Gloss coming to school. It was last year and he went out with the senior Careers for his birthday. Gloss went to school the next day so his parents wouldn't suspect anything. Which turned out to be a bad idea. A teacher noticed how drunk he was. Gloss was lucky the teacher's favorite student was Cashmere so Gloss wasn't written up for it. Instead the teacher had Cashmere take him home. Cashmere covered for him with their parents.

"Madge told me."

I don't even bother to question how Madge knows all of this. The mayor's daughter knows everything.

"Since when do you talk to Madge?"

"Don't change the subject!"

"Johanna, I don't care about any of that. I'm going to do what I want to do and I don't give a_ fuck _what you have to say about it." I hang up on her and promptly throw my cellphone across the room.

Furiously I start getting ready to go out.

"Dad, mom," I say when I enter the living room. My dad and mom are sitting on the couch together watching a horror movie with the bowl of candy on the coffee table ready to be passed out. "I'll be home later."

I lean down to give them both a kiss goodbye.

"Make sure you're home by eleven, Annie," Dad says. "Your mother and I are going to go out later, but don't think we won't call to check up on you."

"Yes, dad."

"Have fun honey. You look beautiful."

I'm wearing an old pair of jeans and an orange t-shirt. I'm nothing but casual.

I smile. "Thanks dad."

I head to Gloss' house, which isn't too far from mine. Cashmere answers the door and frowns when she sees me.

"That's what you're wearing?" Cashmere says disgustedly.

I have nothing to say to her. She doesn't like me and I don't like her. There's no need for rude remarks from the both of us.

"May I come in? Gloss is expecting me."

Cashmere moves aside. "He's in the kitchen. Try not to stare."

Why would I stare?

When I enter the kitchen I see why Cashmere told me not to stare. Standing by the sink is a _shirtless_ Gloss drinking a glass of water. He is _shirtless_. And honestly he doesn't look bad, not at _all_.

I'm not sure how long I'm just standing here staring at him (because it's really hard not to) before Gloss notices I'm here.

"Oh shit," Gloss says when he finally notices me. "I didn't even hear you come in. I'll go put a shirt on, sorry."

I nod because I know if I open my mouth I'm going to say something stupid.

Gloss leaves me alone in the kitchen as he runs upstairs to get a shirt. I'm not alone for long.

"You must be Annie!" someone says behind me.

I turn to see a beautiful brown haired woman, possibly in her early thirties. Standing next to her is a blonde gorgeous man, and I remember him from that photo album. He's Gloss and Cashmere's dad, but who is she?

"Yes I am," I say with a smile on my face.

"Well I'm Gloss' dad." He then points to the brown haired woman. "And this is his mother."

What? She looks nothing like the stunning blonde prom queen in the photos. Yes, she's older and obviously wouldn't look exactly the same, but there are no similarities. She looks nothing like Cashmere.

Maybe their dad remarried.

"Nice to meet you." I shake both their hands.

"Okay, I have a shirt on," Gloss says when walks in. "Let's go, Annie."

Go where? I thought the party was at his house.

"Oh no, you two aren't going anywhere," Gloss' dad says. "Not until we get to know Annie."

Gloss sighs. "_Dad_."

"Gloss, sweety," the brown haired lady says. "We never get to meet any of your friends. So come sit at the dinner table so we can get to know one of them."

She and Gloss' dad go over to the dinner table. Gloss follows but I grab his hand stopping him. He looks at me confused.

"What?" He whispers.

"Is that your mom?" I ask in a whisper.

Gloss nods.

I look at him confused and then Gloss suddenly realizes why I asked.

"Well," he whispers, "She's my step-mom. My real mom died."

"I'm so sorry," I say.

"It was a long time ago, Annie."

Gloss takes me to the dinner table where his parents are waiting happily. Gloss sits next to his step-mom and I sit next to his dad.

"So, Annie," Gloss' step-mom says. "How'd you two meet?"

"At lunch," I say. "Gloss came up to me and we started talking."

"He charmed you, didn't he?" Gloss' dad asks. "My boy's a charmer. I can tell."

"Yes," I smile and humor Gloss' dad. "He did charm me."

"Are you friends with Cashmere too?" Gloss' step-mom asks me.

"Of course," I lie because I'm not going to tell them no. "I met her the same day I met Gloss."

"Why haven't you come around before, Annie?"

I shrug. "Guess been kind of busy with school work."

Gloss' dad gets up to get a glass of wine for himself as his wife asks me more about school. I say something about Gloss here and there because I know that's what she is really interested in. When Gloss' dad joins us back at the table he proceeds to tell me a very embarrassing story about Gloss as a toddler. Gloss tries to leave the table, embarrassed, but when his step-mom stops him he accidently pushes the table forward causing his dad to spill his glass of wine all over me.

"I'm so sorry, Annie!"

"Oh, no, Annie."

"Sorry, Annie."

"It's okay," I tell them all. "I'm just glad I didn't wear white."

"Why don't you go see if Cashmere has something you can borrow," Gloss' step-mom suggests.

There's no way Cashmere wants to see me, let alone let me borrow some clothes. I look at Gloss for help.

"We can just stop by Annie's before—"

"No, no. She's going to smell like alcohol all night if she doesn't change now," she says. "Go upstairs, Annie. Cashmere's room is the third door on the right."

I quietly head upstairs to Cashmere's room. She's probably going to laugh in my face as soon as she sees me. I hesitate before knocking. Maybe I can say Cashmere didn't answer so she's probably asleep. Actually, no. Knowing my luck somehow they'd find out that I was lying. I knock softly on the door, praying she's asleep and won't answer.

Cashmere opens her door, takes one look at me and rolls her eyes.

"What do you want?"

"Your dad spilled wine on me and your mom said that you'd lend me some clothes."

Cashmere takes a look at my clothes for a second. There's a big red stain on my leg and on my shirt. She looks at me and heavily sighs before moving aside and gesturing for me to enter.

"Don't sit on my bed. I'll see if there's something that might fit you."

"Are you calling me fat?" I try to joke.

Cashmere smiles for a second. "You're not fat, you just aren't as _curvy_ as me."

She meant that as an insult.

Cashmere digs through some drawers before throwing an outfit at me.

"Here." She hands it to me. "I bought this before I got my curves. You can go try it on in the closet over there."

I head into her closet, which is a walk-in. _Gosh_, I think it's as big as my bedroom. But this shouldn't surprise me. They have a library for God's sakes. It makes sense Cashmere would have a room _just_ for her clothes.

Her dress is a bit loose on me in certain places but it's fine. What concerns me more is how much skin is showing. The bottom black part of the dress stops half way between my hip and my knee. The top part is red and is held up by two thin straps. It's a good thing I wore a bra that matches my skin tone because the dress is backless.

When I step out of the closet Cashmere whistles at me.

"Well I have to say." Cashmere smirks. "You wear that better than me."

I frown, "Don't you have something a little less...you?" I say choosing my words carefully.

Cashmere raises an eyebrow at me.

"What do you mean?"

I shrug. "Maybe something showing a little less skin?"

She crosses her arms over her chest.

"Are you calling me a slut?"

What? _No!_ Why is she putting words in my mouth?

"What if I was?"

_Whoa._ Did I just say that? Where did that come from?

Cashmere exhales deeply and bites her lip. She's holding back her words. I can practically feel her eyes pricing through me with that stare of hers.

"I didn't mean that," I blurt out. "I'm sorry—"

"No you're not," Cashmere cuts me off. "So don't pretend to be. Why don't you just stop with this act, Annie? It's getting old."

"What _act?"_

"Pretending like you don't want my brother when I know you do."

Is she still on this? I wouldn't thought after homecoming she'd learn from her mistake.

"I'm not pretending."

Cashmere snorts, "Says the girl who was drooling over my brother shirtless in the kitchen."

I roll my eyes. "I was not drooling over him."

"Oh _please!_ I could feel the tension all the way from the living room. So why don't you stop lying."

"What's your problem, _Cashmere_?" I raise my voice. "Does it really bother you that much that I'm not with your brother? Or are you just mad at the fact that I'm more wanted than you as a freshman? That I'm a victor and you're _not_."

Cashmere laughs. "You think you're more popular than me? I'm _Cashmere_, homecoming queen, cheerleader captain, and a Career. And you, Annie? You're _nothing_."

"If I'm _nothing_, then why do you hate me so much?"

"Maybe because you're leading my brother on. You have a boyfriend so why don't you stop being such a slut."

A _slut_?

"Who are you to call me a slut, huh? You don't even know me."

"_Oh_, I know you Annie. It's daddy's little girl tired of being the _good girl_. There was some kind of _rush _when Gloss came up to you at lunch and started hitting on you. Tell me I'm wrong, Annie."

I don't say anything. Knowing Cashmere she'll find some way to twist my words.

"Are your friends telling you to stay away from him? I bet they are. But you _just_ won't listen. Because you can't resist the bad boy."

I laugh. "You're brother is the last guy I'd call a bad boy."

Gloss is sweet, funny, charming. He is the complete opposite of a bad boy.

Cashmere comes closer to me, "Maybe he isn't a bad boy but he knows how to make a good girl like yourself…" She leans into my ear and whispers. "_Lose_ _control_." She pulls away from me with a smile on her face. "You're going to regret this, Annie. Little goody two shoes can't protect herself. You can't handle the _real_ world. Go home, I'm warning you."

Cashmere's right. I'm tired of being the good girl. The girl who listens to everyone and never does what she wants to do. I don't care what anyone else has to say.

"I'm not a little girl, Cashmere. _I can take care of myself_," I whisper the last part to mock her.

"Then get out."

"Gladly."

I slam the door on my way out.

I'd be lying to myself if I said everything Cashmere said was a lie. I'm not an idiot. I've heard of Gloss' reputation, but reputations can be misleading. Take Johanna for example. Some might called her a bitch, but she's not. Maybe if she doesn't like you she will be, but in the end, she's as sweet as me.

I rush downstairs and hurry into the kitchen. Gloss and his parents aren't here anymore, but the door to the backyard is open. I walk into a beautiful garden where the grass is the greenest grass I've ever seen. There are all types of flowers surrounding the grass and a beautiful foundation in the center.

I hear Gloss call my name from the garage. He's inside with his lettermen jacket on and the car already open.

"I thought the party was at your house," I say and smile.

Gloss doesn't respond. His eyebrows are raised slightly and mouth gaping a bit. He's staring in my direction—no. He is staring at _me_.

"Gloss, you're staring."

"Oh," Gloss moves his eyes from me quickly. "Sorry, Annie. Hmm…Cashmere didn't have anything else for you to wear?"

"No, she didn't."

Gloss lets out an annoyed groan.

I cross my arms over my chest, "Why? Is there something wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"_No_, it's just..." Gloss takes a long pause and then shakes his head. "Never mind. Let's get going."

"I thought the party was at your house."

Gloss smirks, "I never said that."

Gloss gets in the driver's seat and starts up his car. I go to passenger's seat and sit without any hesitation.

As we pull out from the garage Gloss gets this curious face.

"You okay?" I ask.

Gloss nods, "Why didn't Odair come?"

"He got stuck in plans with his family."

"And what about your other friends?"

I bite my lip and look out the window.

Gloss clears his throat. "They don't like me, do they?"

I don't say anything. I'd rather not. Gloss doesn't need anything to bring him down right now.

"Annie, I don't care how your friends feel about me. All I care about is how you feel about me."

I turn to look at him. His eyes are focused on the road and a smile is on his face.

"That's really sweet," I say. "I think you're great Gloss, and I don't care what my friends have to say about you."

"Why's that?"

"'Cause they don't know you like I know you."

Gloss' eyes flicker to me for only a moment.

"That means a lot to me, Annie. You're one of the only few people I really get along with."

I raise an eyebrow, "What about the Careers?"

He shrugs. "They're more of Cashmere's friends than mine."

I frown at that.

It's a very short twenty-minute ride. We pull up to a small house and I can hear the music already. I ask Gloss for the tenth time whose party it is and he responds the same way, "_you'll see_."

As soon as we enter the house there's three things I notice quickly. Number one: The smell of beer is in the air, strong. Number two: It's a costume party and Gloss and I are sticking out. And Number three: I don't know anyone at this party other than Gloss.

Gloss takes me over to a group of four guys and they start talking. They're so friendly with each other. The guys make comments about Gloss' jacket and then talking about the old days. Hearing them talk I learn the guys are Careers, or at least were. Wait a minute; these guys look like there in they're twenty or something. In fact most of the people here look around that age. Then it hits me.

This is a _college_ party.

Gloss took me to a _college party_.

It makes perfect sense. I came around here a couple years ago with my sister to look at colleges. The university is just about ten minutes from here in a car.

"Gloss," I tug on his jacket to get his attention. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Gloss nods. He tells his friends he'll be right back and then we move away from them.

"You took me to a college party?" I hit Gloss on the shoulder. "Are you crazy?"

Gloss laughs. "Annie, it's a party. I didn't think you'd care what type of party it was. If anything I figured you'd be upset you didn't know it was a costume party."

"Well, it does matter and you should have told me," I shout.

Gloss seems surprised I shouted at him. So am I.

"I'm sorry," Gloss says. "We can go home, if you want. Eat all the candy my parents are supposed to pass out tonight."

I smile, "Sounds like a plan."

We go back and join those guys to say goodbye. When Gloss says we'll be leaving they guys protest.

"Oh, come on. Stay."

"You've only been here for five minutes."

"At least have a shot before you go."

"You didn't even tell us how your sister's doing."

Gloss shrugs. "Sorry guys. Maybe next time."

"Don't be such a goody two shoes, Gloss." The blonde holds a shot up to him. "One drink."

Gloss shakes his head. "I'm driving."

"You just got here, Gloss. You can't leave already," The brown haired guy says.

"Yeah," The blonde holds a shot up to Gloss. "Don't be such a goody two shoes."

For some reason Cashmere's words start creeping back into my head.

_Little goody two shoes can't protect herself. You can't handle the real world._

"Yeah, _Gloss_." I say and now all eyes are on me. "We just got here. What's the rush?"

I take the glass from the blonde and take the shot. The sour, bittersweet taste overpowers my mouth. The taste is odd, but the feeling I'm getting isn't. I'm feeling that rush again. Like Cashmere said about first meeting Gloss. I like it.

"Excuse us for a minute," Gloss grabs a hold of my elbow and pulls me aside.

I pull away from him and give him a sour face, "_What?_"

"What the hell was _that?_" Gloss stares at me like I'm insane. "What happened to going home?"

I snort, "What, I can't change my mind?"

I leave Gloss and go back to the same group of guys. They all smile at me.

"What's your name, girl?" The blonde asks.

"Annie," I say.

"You look pretty young," The dark blonde says as he hands me another shot.

I smirk. "Well I would hope so. I am a freshman."

They guys look surprised. And honestly a bit turned on.

"So, you with Gloss?" The brown haired guy asks with a smirk.

Before I can answer Gloss has his arm around me and snatches the shot from me.

"Annie sure does have a great _boyfriend_." Gloss shoots me a warning look and takes the shot.

"Well, isn't he a lucky guy." The blonde winks at me.

"Yeah." I stare coldly at Gloss. "I _sure_ do."

"Oh, Annie let me show you to the bathroom. You were asking about it earlier."

Fucking liar.

I smile and wordlessly follow Gloss.

We go into the bathroom together and he locks the door.

"What the hell was that? What, now you're my boyfriend?" I shout angrily at him.

"I'm just trying to remind you that you _do_ have one," Gloss snaps.

I sigh. "I'm not going to cheat on him. You don't trust me?"

"I don't trust them."

There's a moment of silence before I respond.

"I didn't know you cared that much about me and Finnick."

"I don't," Gloss says. "I care about you. I don't want you to get hurt. I didn't even know they were going to be here or I wouldn't have brought you. So just please go along with this. You can handle being my girlfriend for one night, right?"

I nod. "As long as there are no lips touching and you keep your hands off my shots."

…

The sun from my bedroom window shines right down in my eyes. It's causing me discomfort. I shift to my side and snuggle into my pillow. It's not until I hear my pillow exhale that I realize it's not a pillow.

"Annie, are you up?" Finnick asks me with a yawn.

"Yeah," I pull away from Finnick and sit up.

I take a quick glance down just to check if we're both still wearing clothes. I'm not wearing the same clothes I left the house with yesterday. Wait, this outfit isn't even mine. And when did I get this jacket?

He looks up at me emotionless and asks, "How do you feel?"

"Okay, I guess."

Finnick sits up and moves closer to me. "No headache?"

I shake my head. "I feel perfectly fine, _Fin_."

Finnick's voice turns drastically angry. "_Okay_,_ then_."

Finnick furiously turns away from me. The way he throws the covers on the floor worries me.

"Finnick?" I move to touch his shoulder, but he moves away from me the second the tips of my fingers brush against his skin.

Before I can even react Finnick's out the door, slamming it in his way out.

"Finnick!" I shout.

I quickly put on any two shoes I can find and run after him. I follow him out of my house. I'm calling his name over and over but he isn't stopping.

I don't understand what's going on. Why is Finnick is angry? Is he angry with _me_? I can't remember doing that would upset him yesterday. In fact I don't remember anything about last night. Last thing I remember is talking to Gloss' parents.

I reach Finnick at the end of the block. I pull on him arm and turn around. He roughly pulls away from me.

"Would you please explain to me why you're so upset?"

"Do you think I'm an idiot?"

"_What_? No, Finnick. Of course not—"

"Then stop acting like you did nothing wrong!" He shouts, "You know what you did!"

"No I don't! I don't remember much about last night so if you can just tell me what I did—"

"First of all you failed to mention to me that the party wasn't at Gloss but it was a _college party_—"

"I didn't know—"

"I see you there showing so much skin that you're practically wearing nothing. Gloss is _fucking_ all over you and you aren't even trying to get any from him. And to top it all off I find you _drunk_! You're _so_ lucky you're parents won't be back until noon. They called and I lied to them. I lied to your parents for you—"

"I'm sorry," I interrupt. I can't believe any of this. "I made a mistake—"

"_Made_? You _made_ a mistake? Annie you've _been_ making mistakes. God, Annie, you're wearing Gloss' jacket for _fuck's_ sakes! Do you know what it was like seeing you with him? How much it fucking hurt? But I guess you don't care how I feel—"

"That's a _fucking_ lie!" I shout, because I can't stand to hear another word of this. Finnick isn't letting me talk at all. The way he's talking to me is making me tear up and I refuse to cry. "That's a lie and you know it! I messed up, okay? I know that, but would you stop yelling at me?" I shout. "You're my boyfriend not my dad!"

"You know after this I'm not sure that I want that title either."

He doesn't mean that. Finnick's just upset. He _doesn't_ mean that.

"Then why don't we just break up?" _What am I saying?! _"If this is about just one night then I don't understand what were doing here."

Finnick shakes his head, "You don't get it, Annie." This voice softens. "This isn't just about last night. Slapping Cashmere at homecoming, that wasn't like you. Yelling at Johanna on the phone. I don't think I've ever heard you yell before. The other day when that guy whistled at you and you flicked him off—"

"I don't get how that's a bad thing," I cut Finnick off.

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing. I'm saying that this isn't you. This isn't the girl that I asked out, the girl that I want to be dating."

I snort. "I'm _fucking_ sick and tired of trying to please everyone. For once I don't feel like I need to do that anymore. And you have a problem with that then well," I flick Finnick off and start walking away.

"Annie," Finnick says my name softy. "Annie, wait."

I don't stop. I keep walking. When I hear Finnick starting to follow me, I run. He doesn't follow me after that.

I don't head back to my house. My parents aren't home so there is no need to go back. Even if they were home I wouldn't go back. I just need to be alone right now. I feel like crap. I'm not mad at Finnick; I'm mad at myself. Finnick's right. I have being acting differently but…I don't know. I just don't feel wrong about it. I'm just tried of being daddy's little girl. Doing what everyone else what's. Being told what to do. Caring about how everyone else feels and putting myself second. I'm sick of it.

I call Johanna.

She answers with, "Do you realize what time it is, Annie?"

"Can I come over?" My voice cracks up. It sounds like I'm crying.

Oh wait no. I am crying.

"What happened?"

"I got into a fight with Finnick."

"Damn it. I owe Gale five bucks."

"_What?"_

"_What?"_

I smile a bit. "I'm on my way."

I head over to Johanna's. On the way there I pass by the bakery and see Finnick talking to Peeta.

Finnick doesn't see me but Peeta does. He smiles sadly at me. Some who Peeta's smile makes me feel ten times as worst as I did before.

Regardless I wave and try to put on a smile.

I fail at that.

* * *

**Break your heart don't it? Haha. Dont worry they arent breaking up (DUH they are together in The New Girl's Fire, so yeah)**

**Next up, Johanna's POV and Peeta's POV. We get to see the date and what Finnick actually saw. **

**Please Review.**

**Halloween Part 1**


End file.
